


Love is a Battlefield

by PaigeWillows



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Angst, Difficult Relationships, Falling In Love, Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:14:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 30,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22103140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaigeWillows/pseuds/PaigeWillows
Summary: Benjamin Beast is the wealthy son of Belle and Adam Beast. He is currently dating Harry Hook and has been for nearly a year now. Carlos De Vil is the son of Cruella De Vil. He is currently dating Jay and has been for the past two years. Ben and Carlos are best friends who secretly have always wanted to be more. Navigating love and feelings has never been more complicated for two high school students.
Relationships: Ben/Carlos de Vil, Ben/Harry Hook, Jay/Carlos de Vil
Comments: 55
Kudos: 14





	1. Thought Control

“Babe!” Benjamin Beast called out towards the bathroom of his bedroom while tying his shoes. “Hurry up! We’re gonna be late!” He grumbled, being the son of Belle and Adam Beast, rich and wealthy powerhouses made things difficult. He always was stuck in their shadow and forced to live up to expectations, expectations like getting to school on time. Harry Hook left the bathroom fully dressed and rolled his eyes at Ben.   
“Would you chill out. It’s just school. We go nearly every day.” Harry sighed sitting down to slip his boots on. Ben shot him an unhappy look but not wanting to start that argument decided to stay quiet. Harry stopped Ben and gave him a passionate kiss, grabbing Ben’s ass. Ben grunted and nudged Harry off unable to stop the smile on his face.  
“Cut it out Hooky. You know I can’t be late.” With what little willpower Ben had to resist his boyfriend he nudged past him heading for the door. Harry quickly grabbed his hand and pulled him back in for another kiss before finally going with Ben downstairs and to Ben’s royal blue car. Blue was his favorite color, so he had nearly everything it with accents of gold. The perks of being the son of two of the wealthiest people in Auradon. As Ben set out to drive Harry’s hand rested on his thigh the whole drive massaging circles closer and closer to the inner part of his thigh. He gave his boyfriend a look. “Knock it off babe…” He couldn’t help but be a little annoyed. Not only was he trying to drive but now wasn’t the time to be getting him hot and bothered just before class.   
They pulled up next to Jay’s beat-up looking crimson car just to see Carlos sitting on Jay’s lap as the two made out. Ben’s heart sunk with a glaring reminder of what wasn’t his. Seeing Jay’s hands-on Carlos’ ass made his blood bubble and boil beneath his skin. He didn’t let his feelings show on the surface, he never really did unless he meant to. Ben had been in love with Carlos since they became best friends in kindergarten. They were practically inseparable until high school where Carlos started dating Jay. Without really meaning to Ben slipped into a relationship with Harry and he pretended it didn’t bother him but it did. It would always bother him because deep down Ben knew his feelings for Carlos wouldn’t go away. Shoving it down Ben leaned over and kissed Harry as if reminding himself who his boyfriend really was before getting out and slamming his car door a bit startling Carlos and Jay. Ben flashed a fake apologetic smile as the bell rang. He set off in a sprint only having a minute to make it to class before being considered late. Harry wasn’t in a rush and just leaned against Ben’s car looking at Jay and Carlos who were getting out.  
“Good morning?” Carlos flashed Harry an uncertain look. Harry just smiled letting his eyes drift to jay, who gave him a smile.  
“Sup Hook.” Jay grinned making Carlos frown a bit but not say anything, instead, he just grabbed his backpack and headed into class. Jay and Harry lingering behind in the parking lot to talk.  
Carlos came in a couple of minutes late but was excused, he plopped down next to Ben smiling at him. Ben forced a smile back not really wanting to. What Ben wanted to do was pull Carlos into his lap like he was on Jay’s and kiss him, claim him. Take the love that he always wanted from the boy but couldn’t have. His heart ached with the realization that he was caught up thinking about Carlos when he just spent the weekend with his boyfriend Harry. For a moment it was like he and Harry weren’t even together but now that reality hit him harm with guilt. He knew what this meant but he wasn’t going to address that right now. He tried to focus on the class before Carlos nudged him a note. He opened it.  
“What’s wrong?” It read. Carlos pretending to be paying attention to the teacher. Ben whipped out a pen and replied before passing it back.  
“Nothing. Why?” Ben had written but Carlos made a soft noise of disapproval before writing again.  
“Don’t lie to me, Ben. You’re my best friend and it’s written all over your face. I know something is bothering you. Talk to me. Is it about Harry?” Carlos writes before passing it back. Ben looks it over before glancing at his best friend. Fuck. Carlos always could tell when something was bothering him no matter how well he thought he was holding it in.  
“Maybe… I don’t really want to talk about it C.” Ben replied and handed the note back. Carlos seemed to understand and slipped his hand into Ben’s giving it a squeeze, just holding his hand between the desks loosely. For Ben, it was like his chest was on fire. He loved holding Carlos's hand. They fit together perfectly. He stopped himself, his and Harry’s hands fit together perfectly too. It didn’t mean anything. He was full out lying to himself now but that didn’t matter. The truth was that Harry’s hands only felt good when they were roaming his body. Carlos’s hands felt perfect to hold. He wanted to pull it up and dust his knuckles with soft kisses, but he wouldn’t. Carlos was taken and so was he. He let go of Carlos's hand and tried to focus on the lesson, but it wasn’t going to happen. His mind circled with thoughts of Carlos and Harry. He had been denying it for a while now, but he knew where his true feelings lied but it didn’t matter.  
The instant the bell rang for the next class Ben was up and gone from his seat. He didn’t want to give Carlos a chance to press him for information or give him his usual hug. Ben didn’t know what was wrong with him today. He had thought he dealt with these feelings and kept them under control but now they were practically drowning him. His thoughts of Harry were now clouded with those of Carlos and it made thinking about anything difficult. He just desperately wanted to run his fingers through his monochromatic hair and grip his hips as they- nope. Stop it, Ben. Don’t. Harry not Carlos. Harry Harry Harry. He went to the bathroom to splash water on his face. What was wrong with him?


	2. Complicated Feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben loses his cool, not able to contain the frustration any longer and Carlos comes by chance to comfort him.

Ben sat down in his next class with Harry and chose a seat farther away, just wanting some space. It wasn’t the best idea right now considering the fact that the only thing on his mind was Carlos, but he needed time to get his feelings back in check. The reality was he did like Harry, but he was in love with Carlos. He didn’t want to hurt Harry’s feelings especially since there wasn’t any chance, he was going to get with Carlos since Jay existed. From across the room, Harry shot Ben a confused look as Audrey decided to take Ben’s normal seat. He pretended not to notice Harry staring at him until his phone vibrated. Checking it carefully it was from Harry.  
“Babe why are you sitting all the way by the windows?” the text message read. Ben bit his lip, he needed an excuse, but nothing was coming to mind immediately. How do you tell your boyfriend you want space because you are in love with someone else? He grimaced at the thought trying to push his feelings down.  
“We spent the weekend together, I just need a little space. I’m not feeling too good right now.” He replied before tucking his phone away burying his head in his arms on the desk. He felt awful which was true, he knew his feelings for Carlos shouldn’t be interfering with his current relationship, but they were and he couldn’t help it. His head swirled with guilt to the point he genuinely felt sick. He raised his hand. “Can I please go to the restroom?” The teacher obliged giving him a hall pass and letting him go. Ben practically ran to the bathroom and slid down in the stall onto the toilet just cupping his face in his hands desperately. He didn’t know what to do. His heart lurched and he felt tears sting at the corners of his eyes. “Fuck.” Ben cried to himself, sobbing into his hands at how completely horrible this all felt. He felt like he was screwed no matter what he decided to do and school was the last place he wanted to be right now.   
The bathroom door opened, and Ben ignored it just continuing to sob into his hands. He tried to ignore the other person until he heard a knock at the stall door.  
“Hello?” Carlos asked quietly. Ben gasped and cleared his throat choking on his sobs now.  
“C-Carlos?” Ben stuttered not able to compose himself any longer as the building sorrow in his gut ripped sobs from his throat. Carlos opened the door hesitantly and pulled Ben up into a hug. Ben didn’t want to give in but his heart needed comfort. He buried his face in Carlos’ shoulder sobbing harder as the affection made his heart crack and break more.  
“Ben, you can’t deny it any longer what’s wrong?” Carlos asked carefully rubbing his back in slow circles that made Ben feel fuzzy inside. The affection eventually won out and Ben’s crying stopped.   
‘It’s complicated. Too complicated.” Ben croaked from Carlos’s shoulder. Thankfully Carlos didn’t push he just rubbed his back some more before pulling back to look Ben in the eyes.  
“You can always talk to me remember… Best friends and all that.” Carlos gave him the most beautiful smile and it took everything in Ben to not lean forward and pull that beautiful smile of his into a kiss. Instead, Ben forced a small smile back and nodded sadly.  
“I know Carlos… it’s just something I can’t talk about.” Ben sniffled and side-stepped Carlos to go wash his face off of the tears. Carlos took the opportunity to actually use the bathroom. When Carlos left the stall Ben had already gone back to class. Carlos felt his heart-breaking thinking of Ben. He was madly in love with his best friend but they both were taken. He understood complicated and this was certainly it. The worst part being Carlos never trusted Harry to take good care of Ben, unlike Jay, Harry was a huge flirt and it was no surprise to Carlos there would be complications in that relationship, but he didn’t push or pressure Ben to talk. He knew that Ben would come to him when he was ready if he ever was. He just wanted Ben to be okay. Taking his hall pass he went the long way back to class, stopping outside of Ben’s classroom to peer in and check on him. Sure enough Ben looked awful and he and Harry were sitting far apart. Carlos had no idea what was going on but his heart ached for Ben. It should have been him that was with Ben from the beginning, but it never happened. Now he was with Jay and they were happy.  
Jay treated him right for the most part, but he couldn’t deny his feelings for Ben, he could only suppress them. He loved both boys, but he knew if there were ever the chance to be with Ben he wouldn’t hesitate to take it. He loved Jay but he loved Ben more, it was just a matter of Ben not being available and Carlos being taken. It was a complicated and awful situation that was all he could think going back to class. He tried to commit to focusing on his chemistry lab but honestly was far too distracted with thoughts of how heartbroken Ben was. How he had just wanted to hold Ben, kiss his tears away, and make everything better, but he couldn’t. That wasn’t his place to do something like that no matter how much his heart wanted him to. For now, he would have to resolve to be the best friend he could to him and hope it would all work out. Things usually did but Carlos didn’t trust that Harry wouldn’t somehow make a mess of things no matter how hard he tried. Carlos knew Harry almost as long as he knew Jay and of the two, Jay was at least responsible. Harry was a mess who didn’t ever like responsibility or people telling him what to do. That was part of his charm, Carlos assumed, but it didn’t make him the most reliable lover. Many times had he witnessed the boy casually flirting with other people but he didn’t want to hurt Ben by being the one to tell him. So he kept his mouth shut and did his best to be a shoulder to lean on. Carlos loved Ben more than anything, but it was something he couldn’t admit to anyone, but his heart wanted to.


	3. Suck It Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben and Carlos get their feelings in check as the group of friends argue over the cutest couple. Evie gives Carlos some wise advice.

By lunch, Ben and Carlos had both managed to control their feelings for the most part. Ben was still struggling somewhat but he was doing better. He grabbed his lunch with Harry and sat together at the lunch table. Carlos decided to sit on the other side of Ben so that Jay was on the very end. The other side of the table was taken up by Jane, Mal, Audrey, and Evie. Ben smiled at his friends and cuddled into Harry who wrapped an arm around Ben loosely. Audrey and Mal were arguing about who the cutest couple was at the table and Ben didn’t want to hear any of it. Carlos looked at Ben and Harry curiously. He pulled his phone out and texted Ben.  
“You feeling better?” He waited for Ben to react to his phone vibrating. He didn’t even spare a glance towards him when he checked it only responding with a simple “I’m fine.” Carlos wasn’t buying it. Something was obviously still wrong, you don’t just break down in the bathroom and then everything is fine. Carlos didn’t want to push it so he just took the time to slide onto Jay’s lap and eat his lunch from his there. Jay rested his chin on Carlos’ shoulder for a second.  
“Babe… why is your shoulder damp?” Jay asked louder than he meant to. This drew everyone at the table’s attention, including Ben’s who looked like a deer in headlights.  
“That? Oh uh… I washed my face in the bathroom, must have gotten some water on my shoulder… sorry.” Carlos moved off his lap giving Ben a serious look. Ben returned it with a much relieved whispered: “Thank you.” Carlos just smiled reassuringly and let the subject drop.  
“I still say that Audrey and I are the cutest,” Evie argued lacing her fingers with Audrey’s holding hands sweetly on top of the table for everyone to see. Mal shook her head looking displeased by that.  
“No. Obviously me and Jane are so much cuter. I mean look at us.” She leaned over kissing Jan square on the lips making Ben actually chuckle. They were pretty cute together was all he could think before He spoke without thinking.  
“No, obviously Carlos is… Carlos and Jay are the cutest.” The words slipped his mouth before he could think and immediately his heart lurched in his chest. He internally glared at himself. Everyone stared at Ben surprised including Harry surprised.   
“What you don’t think we are the cutest Baby?” Harry cooed in his ear sending chills down his spine. One thing Harry could always do was tease Ben regardless of his feelings.  
“Of course not. We’re the sexiest couple… Carlos and Jay are obviously the cutest. I mean how could you look at them and not think that?” Everyone looked at Jay and Carlos making Carlos blush heavily. Everyone exchanged looks then nodded in agreement bursting into giggles and chuckles.  
“Totally, you’re right Ben. They are the cutest.” Ben shared a look with Carlos and for a second it was as if there was a discomfort before Ben tilted his head a little and Carlos forced a big smile to comfort him. Ben leaned over giving Carlos a side hug before latching back to Harry, giving him a forceful kiss in front of everyone. Carlos’s smile faltered and he frowned a bit. Evie seemed to notice and reached over under the table putting a hand on his knee surprising him. She gave him a reassuring smile and he nodded. Evie knew everything. She always claimed she managed to keep her hair so voluminous with all the secrets she keeps but it was mostly a joke. However, there was no denying that Evie always seemed to know everything.   
“Hey, Evie? Wanna go for a quick walk outside. I need some fresh air.” Carlos smiled a little sadly and she nodded letting go of Audrey’s hand and following him out of the cafeteria. Ben watched them go quietly, still holding onto Harry’s arm. He wanted to go with him but wasn’t invited so he stayed seated.  
Carlos and Evie walked down the steps to the tree everyone usually meets under in the morning between the parking lot and the entrance to the school. Carlos plopped down beneath the tree and Evie gracefully slipped down next to him.  
“You still like him, don’t you?” Evie started and Carlos hung his head guiltily. He couldn’t lie to Evie, she always knew. It was something about her that Carlos always tried to emulate and admire.   
“Yeah. I don’t know what’s going on but I lied about my shoulder being damp. I ran into Ben in the bathroom. He was practically balling his eyes out. I don’t know what is wrong but it’s bothering me because I think it has something to do with Harry.” Carlos plucked at the grass beneath him and Evie chuckled sadly.  
“Are you sure it has something to do with Harry or is that just what you want it to be?” Evie asked checking her lip gloss in her mirror coolly. Carlos blushed and looked at Evie who smirked back.  
“I asked if it did and he said maybe… So I think it does.” Carlos argues but Evie doesn’t seem convinced.  
“Look ‘Los. I know you love Jay, but you and Ben are closer than that. If he isn’t telling you flat out it means it isn’t something, he feels comfortable talking about. I think you are just projecting because you still love him. Just don’t forget about Jay okay? You have a perfectly fine specimen of a man who is happy to have you. Appreciate that.”  
“I know Evie. I am… I just can’t help how I feel about him.” Carlos whined and Evie chuckled a bit taking his hand and giving it a squeeze.  
“You could just tell Ben. Get it over with?” Evie proposed and He recoiled in horror at the very idea.  
“Are you insane? There’s no way I’d tell Ben. It hurts enough to see him with that flirt of a Hook. I think I’ll save myself the heartbreak.” Carlos frowned and picked at the grass angrily. Evie shrugged and stood up as the bell rang.  
“Then suck it buttercup. You have Jay and he has Harry. Unless one of you decides to change that, then you need to put the breaks on the swooning. It’s just going to make it hurt more.” She said sagely before helping him up and the two heading back into the cafeteria to gather their things.


	4. The Best Remedy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry wants to take care of his boyfriend's stress and give him some relief. Ben wants to forget about Carlos so he takes Harry up on his offer under one condition.

The rest of the classes went by just fine for both Carlos and Ben. Lunch seemed to tame everything down and by the time school was over Harry was already waiting on the trunk of Ben’s Car smoking. Ben frowned at his bad habit and plucked the cigarette butt out of his hand before stomping it out.  
“Aren’t you supposed to be going home, babe?” Ben asked curiously confused as to by Harry was now waiting for him on his car. They had spent the entire weekend together and was expecting a little bit of space after this morning but apparently, Harry felt differently. He stepped in close to Ben so their bodies were touching, wrapping his arms around him.  
“You’ve been really tense and standoffish today. I just thought I could come home with you, “ He leaned in close biting his earlobe as he whispered, “and give you some stress relief baby.” The whole thing sent chills down Ben’s spine and made him shudder. Harry seemed pleased with the effect he had on his boyfriend. Ben really wanted to say no, go home and just be alone to deal with the mess of feelings the day had brought up but he couldn’t help but agree. Maybe some stress relief with Harry was exactly what he needed to get his head and heart in the right place. Ben nodded slightly and wrapped his arms around Harry kissing him.   
“Alright… fine, but I’m topping.” Ben said grabbing Harry’s ass surprising him. Harry smirked and wiggled his ass a bit. It was typical for Ben to bottom since Harry was mainly a top and Ben was verse. Ben liked topping more than bottoming but he would never argue. So it was a rare occasion that Ben actually was the top when it came to their time in the bedroom.  
“Anything you want duckling.” Harry cooed in his ear and the two slipped into the car. The entire drive Harry’s hand was practically on Ben’s crotch. While Ben hated the distraction, he loved it at the same time. Harry’s sex appeal was the best thing about him at times and right now it was working to do exactly as Ben wanted it to. It was distracting him from the subject that had plagued him all day. It felt nice to not be riddled with guilt over someone else but to be wholly wrapped but in the boyfriend that he was supposed to fawn over.  
When they got to Ben’s house they made their way back up to Ben’s room kissing and teasing the whole way. Once there Ben took charge, a rare thing for them since Harry was such a commanding and seductive force in the bedroom. He pushed Harry down onto the bed and climbed on top of him straddling him at first. Harry smirked and quirked an eyebrow at him.  
“I thought you were topping duckling.” His voice playfully seductive knowing how much Ben loved his little nickname. Ben smiled and leaned down kissing him to shut him up before moving down to his neck leaving hickeys along his collar bone before pulling his shirt off.  
“I am… I just like this position.” Ben teased making Harry chuckle and the two pulled Ben’s shirt off together, Harry taking enough command to work at Ben’s neck just the way he likes it, being rough a sloppy in the way that never failed to make Ben’s pants tighten. He let out a groan of ecstasy and ground their groins together a bit making Harry groan too. They both needed this as much as the other, he could feel how tight the pants around Harry had gotten. Ben stood up and started undoing his pants chucking them off before helping Harry out of his. Ben moaned into a kiss with Harry as he realized his lover had decided to go commando that day. His hands eagerly and nimbly wrapped around Harry’s length stroking it and giving it loving affections before sliding down as he kissed along his torso to take him into his mouth. Harry slid his hand into Ben’s hair gripping it as he began bobbing his head around his lover’s member. Ben was practically intoxicated with how good it felt to just love his boyfriend. To just be happy without some lingering feelings. Right now he was just Harry’s and it felt amazing. He didn’t realize how into blowing Harry he was until Harry pulled Ben off by the hair making him wince.  
“Damn babe… you really must want this… You’ve never been this into it. It’s so fucking hot. Just slow down or I won't last.” Ben blushed a bit and nodded standing up to shed his boxers. He reached into the bedside table and produced a condom and some lube. He expertly applied both before gingerly spreading Harry’s legs and pressing into him biting his lip. God, he wanted this so badly for a while now. Ben rarely asks for what he wants in his relationship with Harry but whenever he gets it, it feels like heaven. Harry grunted at the initial pain but didn’t protest. Ben started at a slow roll of his hips before gradually speeding up with the need for more and more pleasure. He wasn’t as skilled at finding Harry’s spot as they were the other way around due to how rare Ben topping was. Thankfully he managed to find it this time and started thrusting hard harder into it making Harry moan a slew of curses.  
“Fuck me duckling…” Harry encouraged and so Ben obliged going harder and faster till he was making the bed rock. Harry came first to Ben’s surprise, but Ben was quickly behind him. He slumped down onto Harry riding out the wave of pleasure before pulling out and disposing of the condom. Harry pulled him back down and locked lips with him kissing him deeply, the two embracing one another.  
“Are you feeling better?” Harry grinned and Ben couldn’t help but smile he nodded and pulled Harry back onto the bed properly so the two could cuddle up to one another. Ben put his head on Harry’s chest and sighed happily squeezing him. There wasn’t a single thought of Carlos in his head right now, just his boyfriend and himself. He really needed this and was silently thankful he decided to let Harry come home with him.


	5. Puppies and Princes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evie and Audrey discover a big problem. Carlos helps deliver heartbreaking news to Ben before doing his best to protect and comfort him.

The next couple of days had gone by smoothly. Ben and Carlos were managing their feelings well and everything seemed to be going well until Thursday. Evie pulled Carlos aside in Chemistry to be her lab partner as usual but she immediately whispered in his ear. “We have a big problem.” Her expression was very serious.  
“What problem?” Carlos looked at her confused and concerned. What could be such a big enough problem that she would act like this?  
“Here just look. I took pictures while Audrey and I were on our date last night. We went to see a movie and when we left we saw this…” Evie pulled out her phone cautious of the teacher and other students. She showed him a gallery of several pictures of Harry hook pretty much making out with Uma outside of the movie theater. They were sort of tucked in a corner so the lighting isn’t great but the multiple photos are clear as day. One of them eve has Harry with his hands on her ass. Carlos’s heart felt like it stopped for a second before dropping into his stomach. Now he understood why Evie was so worried and stressed out. How were they going to tell Ben? They were going to tell Ben right? He gulped and looked at Evie hoping she would explain but she seemed just as lost for words. Their teacher reprimanded Evie for having her phone out and she put it away quickly the two starting their lab in complete silence at first.  
“What do we do?” Carlos asked not sure really what else to say at this point. Ben deserved to know that Harry was cheating but it was only kissing. It wasn’t like they had been caught in something worse. Knowing Harry though, it didn’t surprise him that he cheated. What bothered him was how hard this would be to tell Ben. After what happened Monday it seemed like this was just going to be a rough week for him and Carlos didn’t want to add to that. This was his best friend though, he couldn’t not tell him. He may be in love with Ben but he never wanted him to get hurt or cheated on.  
“I thought you could help us tell him. Since you’re his best friend, he will need you ‘Los.” Evie frowned nearly messing up the measurements for the solution. Carlos didn’t answer he just focused on the assignment for a little bit before taking a ragged breath.  
“Of course. Ben deserves so much better than this. It just makes me furious. How could Harry do something like that to him? Ben is like Mr. perfect.” Carlos scoffs angrily having to have Evie take charge of the assignment before he causes an unstable reaction.   
“Clearly Harry is being Harry. Everyone knows he flirts with other people I just thought he had the decency not to take it that far. I guess I was wrong. “ Evie sighed heavily and the conversation died. Neither of them wanted to talk about it. Who wants to talk about something that is going to break your best friend’s heart?  
Lunchtime rolled around and Evie and Carlos were quick to get a seat at the table first with Audrey and Jane. Harry was usually the last person to come sit at the table so they were just going to have to do this as soon as Ben got to the table. Carlos didn’t bother to even grab a lunch beyond an apple. He didn’t feel hungry. He felt sick. Ben came into the cafeteria smiling and talking with Mal. They both got lunch before slowly coming over to sit. Ben sat next to Carlos who couldn’t hide the worry from his face. Ben noticed and stopped smiling noticing the tension at the table.   
“Ben we need to show you something…” Evie said ominously and Ben started looking just as worried. Carlos wrapped his arms around Ben hugging him to his side.  
“Guys, what’s going on?” He asked slowly and cautiously before Evie took out her phone and set the gallery of photos up in front of Ben. Confused at first Ben scooped up the phone and tapped one of the pictures to look at it clearly. His scrunched up confused expression exploded into one of pain and surprise. Carlos hugged him tighter as Ben silently scrolled through the photos. He shakily handed the phone back to Evie after she had seen them all.  
“He has been flirting with nearly everyone for a while now but this is the first time I’ve heard of that he has…” Carlos didn’t want to finish the sentence and say the word.  
“Cheated?” Ben finished it for him teary-eyed and voice strained. Carlos nodded frowning pulling Ben into a proper hug and Ben buried his face into his shoulder. Ben didn’t throw a fit or anything he just cried as quietly as he could into Carlos’s shoulder. Jay and Harry both got their lunches at the same time before coming to the table. Everyone was dead silent except for Ben who was sniffling into Carlos’s shoulder still.  
“Babe, what’s wrong?” Harry put his hand on Ben’s back but Ben lurched away from his touch, nearly pressing himself into Carlos who didn’t say anything.  
“You are… Did you have fun with Uma?” Ben spat not even bothering to look at Harry. Everyone was dead silent again for a painfully long time.  
“Babe, I swear it isn’t like that…” Harry tried to defend but Ben gestured at Evie and Audrey looking at Harry as a complete mess. His eyes were red and puffy and he still had tears rolling down his cheeks.  
“Really? Cause they were there. They have pictures, Harry. I can’t do this. We’re over. I don’t want to see you anymore.” Ben turned back to Carlos who accepted him back into a hug as more tears came. Carlos gave Harry a look of pure fury as he went to speak again. Harry looked like he was going to argue but he stopped when he saw Carlos’s face. Everyone but Jay looked pissed off, even Jane the tamest of them all.  
“Fine.” Was all Harry said getting his stuff and joining another table acting as if nothing happened with the people there, namely Uma and Gil. Jay got up and went over to sit with them to talk to Harry making Carlos even angrier. Way to show support for your friend there Jay! Ben stopped crying and pushed his tray away. He felt like absolute shit yet at the same time like a weight had been lifted off his shoulders. He may not have loved Harry like he loves Carlos, but he still wanted things to work out between them. He definitely didn’t want to get cheated on. It was a relatively quiet lunch and school day after that. Carlos and his friends all gave Ben support through the rest of his classes until they reached the school parking lot where Harry waited by Ben’s car.  
“Babe… Please, you gotta listen to me. It was one mistake. It won't happen again.” Harry pleaded but Ben wasn’t having any of it.  
“You’re right. It won’t happen again. We are over Harry. How can you do that? After everything of us being together and you throw it away? How do you live with that?” Ben argued as Carlos and Jay were coming to the parking lot. Carlos saw Harry and started sprinting.  
“Don’t be like that babe. Come on you know you love me ducking.” Harry tried to use his charm but Ben pushed him away.  
“No. I can’t love someone who isn’t going to be loyal to me. I could handle you flirting with people but not this. Now leave me alone Harry.” Ben tried to get into his car but Harry grabbed him. Carlos made it just in time to pull Harry off of Ben and shove him away.  
“Back the fuck off Harry. Ben may not be able to get in trouble at school for fighting but I swear to fuck I’ll bust your teeth in if you touch him again.” Carlos growled like a pissed off guard dog. Harry scoffed and went to Jay who was still being friendly with Harry. Carlos scowled and looked to Ben.  
“You okay?” Carlos asked and immediately regretted it.  
“Ha. No.” Ben laughed without humor, it was a sad noise that felt hollow. Carlos sighed and hugged Ben tightly.  
“Can you give me a ride home? Sorry to ask but…” He looked over at Jay and Harry being buddy-buddy and Ben nodded smiling sadly.  
“Anything for you Carlos…” He got in the car and Carlos followed suit. As they started driving Ben sighed and reached over grabbing Carlos’s hand.  
“Thank you for being there for me ‘Los.” Ben smiled more genuinely though it still was tinged with pain like smiling hurt right now.  
“Anything for you Ben.” Carlos mimicked back to him making Ben smile more genuinely. He stopped in front of Carlos’ house, nicknamed hell house because of how awful his mother was.  
“You sure you’re gonna be okay Ben? I could come over you know…” Carlos paused with his hand on the door handle. Ben shook his head flashing him a forced smile.  
“I just need to be alone right now. Thanks, Puppy.” The old nickname from kindergarten made Carlos smile brightly and lean over and hug Ben tight.  
“Anytime Prince.” Carlos winked with a big smile before getting out and heading inside. Ben sat there for a minute enjoying the feelings that lingered of having his best friend call him such an old nickname. As Ben drove home, he recounted how the nicknames came to be. They were going around in a circle calling out things that were their favorite. Ben’s was the storybook of the Prince who went and saved the princess in the tower from the big scary dragon. Carlos just really liked puppies. So they were playing around at recess when Ben told Carlos he wanted to be a prince. Carlos just started calling him prince and Ben started calling him Puppy. They stopped calling each other that in middle school but the nicknames still stuck in his mind making him smile the whole way home despite how wounded his heart felt.


	6. Jay's Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben and Carlos have a good friendship. Ben gets pressured into going to Jay's party and everything falls apart thanks to alcohol.

Ben rolled over in bed waking up from his crying induced nap pulling out his phone. There’s a text from Carlos waiting for him.  
“Hey, Prince. Just checking in on you. I know you aren’t okay but I just want to remind you I’m here for you.” His text read making Ben smile. He snuggled up better under his blanket.  
“I took a nap and I’m doing better. Thank you, Puppy. Are we just using the nicknames again now? I like it. It makes me smile.” Ben replied wishing he hadn’t sent that. He shouldn’t be admitting to how much the small things with Carlos make him happy.   
“Sure. I missed calling you Prince. It suits you so well you are such the prince type. I can imagine you with a little crown and everything saving some poor other prince from a big scary dragon.” Carlos replied making Ben chuckle he started to reply.   
“I’d love to save a puppy from a dragon instead.” Before deleting that and sending instead, “Maybe someday I’ll save the prince of my dreams…” Ben sighed rolling his eyes at himself. God, he was pathetic. He just lost his boyfriend and all he can think about now is Carlos and how nice it is to be close to him. He was always there for Ben no matter what. At least now there’s no guilt for his feelings. This brings a small smile to his lips despite his still aching heart.   
“You’ll have him someday Ben. Anyone would be lucky to have you.” Carlos replied and Ben groaned. He wanted that to mean something else but he knew he was just trying to comfort Ben. He didn’t bother replying he just rolled over and buried his face in his pillow.  
The next day Ben didn’t want to go to school but he did. Seeing Harry doing just fine made the wound to his heart rip open all over again and it took all his energy not to focus on how much it hurt. He breathed easy not being in class with Harry. His best classes were the ones with Carlos where he was doing everything in his power to keep Ben distracted from the things that pained him. He wanted to be as supportive as he could be considering the situation.  
When lunchtime rolled around Harry sat with Uma and Gil but Jay stuck around with the normal group again. Ben ate lunch only at Carlos’s insistence before Jay finally spoke up.  
“So I’m having a party at my place tonight and you guys are all invited. It’s going to be a good one since we don’t have school tomorrow and my dad is totally cool about getting us booze.” Jay grinned. Everyone but Ben and Jane seemed really into it. Carlos kissed Jay sweetly smiling at the mention of having some rum punch already ready at home which was his favorite. He looked at Ben before whispering to Jay. “Ben, you should totally come and get yourself back out there, dude. I mean no point in moping when he isn’t right?” Carlos winced a little bit at Jay’s attempt to inspire Ben to actually go. Ben gave a half-smile and nodded reluctantly.  
“Sure. I’ll be there.” His voice sounding more pleasant and confident than what he truly felt. Carlos smiled a little sadly at him before hooking arms with both Ben and nudging him.  
“Just think about all the dancing and fun were gonna have.” Carlos smiled more genuinely making Ben smile and nod. The rest of the school seemed to buzz with the excitement of a wet party at Jay’s house. Inside Ben didn’t want to go but he already agreed. When he got home he took a shower to freshen up and got dressed in something party-appropriate, trying to look more available and handsome, though he wasn’t sure how. The idea of trying to date again felt awkward and foreign. It still felt too soon but his mind filled with the images of Uma and Harry again before he decided to pick a nice tight-fitting shirt and some tight pants, really sell his body tonight, why not?  
He drove to Jay’s once the party was already started and immediately regretted his decision. In the living room, the first person he spies is Harry dancing on Uma and Gil both, just having a good time red solo cup in hand. Ben made a straight line to the kitchen through the swath of people and immediately grabbed a cup full of the punch. The burn of alcohol singed the back of his throat ebbing the tears from threatening his eyes. He downed two full cups worth before wandering the house aimlessly with his third cup of spiked punch. It was going to take a little bit for the booze to kick in. Being a good kid it honestly took a lot less time for the alcohol to start working than he anticipated. He started dancing randomly with people not really thinking. By the time he had his fourth cup, Ben was a complete mess. He was just dancing on people. The room was spinning a bit he decided to find Carlos, the only thing his drunk brain could process were his thoughts of his friend he barely saw all night. He stumbled to jays room opening the door only to interrupt Jay in bed with Carlos ontop of him. Ben immediately slammed the door shut and felt the alcohol coming back up. He stumbled as quickly as he could to the bathroom and started throwing up, door locked. He couldn’t help the tears that came with it. He was a complete mess on the bathroom floor next to the toilet. He went between sobbing and vomiting for about five more minutes before there was a knock at the door.  
“Ben?” Carlos called through the door. Ben groaned as his whole body wobbled.  
‘Go away.” Ben slurred heavily resting his head against the wall. Carlos knocked again.  
“Ben open the door,” Carlos commanded trying the handle but finding it locked.   
“GO AWAY CARLOS.” Ben slurred angrily annoyed, images of Carlos on top of Jay bringing fresh bile to his throat as he vomited the last of the alcohol into the toilet flushing it down.  
“Benjamin open this door right now,” Carlos demanded again. He knew Carlos was mad because he used his full first name whimpering at the effort Ben unflicked the lock and Carlos opened the door. He stepped in and closed the door behind him. His outfit was disheveled and he clearly had dressed rather hastily. He had a bottle of water he offered to Ben who slapped his hand away weakly.  
“Booze” Ben demanded lamely but Carlos grunted and opened the water and forced Ben to drink some.   
“Go back to your stupid boy… friend… I don’t need help. I’m fine. Just fucking fine.” Ben slurred moving his hands wildly hiccupping. Carlos sighed heavily and looked at Ben hard.  
“How many drinks have you had?” He asked in a demanding tone making Ben grumble trying to count on his fingers. In truth, he didn’t know but he was safely in the zone of five or six. Carlos sighed heavily and tried to hoist Ben up but he refused to budge.  
“Leave me alone. Go fuck your boyfriend.” Ben snapped at Carlos making him clench his jaw.  
“What is your problem? You’re drunk and I’m taking you home.” He tried to be bossy but Ben was like a spoiled brat right now, throwing a temper tantrum.  
“You have no idea what my problem is? MY boyfriend just cheated on me with some stupid… “ he couldn’t formulate an insult for Uma, he didn’t really know her that well. He sighed and glared. “Everyone wanted me to come and have fun. I’m having fun, right? Aren’t I? This is fun. Being trashed in Jay’s stupid bathroom puking my eyeballs out while you try to act like you care.” Ben was being meaner than he meant to be and Carlos’s patience was wearing thin.  
“What is that about? I’ve only been trying to help you.’ Carlos knew better than to take a drunk man seriously but frankly, he was hitting a nerve. Carlos didn’t care? Like fuck he did, he cared too much about Ben, that was half the reason he just left Jay blue balled in his bedroom to come to check on him.  
“Jay, Jay, Jay. It’s always Jay.” Ben says vaguely gesturing at the walls as if they somehow were a part of his problem.  
“What about jay?” Carlos pressed brows furrowed in confusion. Ben looked Carlos directly in the eyes. Both their hearts practically stopped. Ben was too drunk to stop himself. He leaned in pressing a weak kiss to Carlos’s lips. He sat stunned, too stunned to react. Ben slumped back against the wall defeated starting to cry again.  
“It doesn’t matter anyway. I just want to go home.” He tried to stand up but fell over onto Carlos who finally regained his senses and hoisted him up. He opened the bathroom and started to drag Ben out. People were starring and watching, worst was Harry who just stared in surprise at how out of character this was for Ben. Ben tried to flip him off, but Carlos grabbed his hand. He managed to get him out to Ben’s car and push him into the passenger seat. Carlos got in the front seat, digging the keys from Ben’s pocket and started the car. He was well and truly sober right now. Ben had kissed him, and his heart was racing. He wanted answers but his head swirled with excuses and logic telling him it was a drunken mistake. He pushed the thoughts aside and started driving Ben home. Ben just curled up in the passenger seat and sobbed for half the drive. When Carlos parked the car he just sat there in silence for a long moment. He couldn’t process everything.  
“Why did you kiss me?” Carlos finally asked and Ben didn’t speak. He just sat quietly not saying anything at all. Carlos took a shaky breath and submitted that this wasn’t the time to be asking questions. He got out and helped Ben up to his bed. Once Ben was in bed he quickly passed out. Carlos took out his phone and called Jay.  
“Hey, babe… sorry for bailing like that. Ben is a complete mess. I don’t think that the party was a good idea. I’m gonna stay here and keep an eye on him. I’m sorry.” Carlos started pacing back and forth.  
“Sure whatever. He looked pretty fucked up. Talk to you later.” He hung up. Carlos pinched the bridge of his nose and took a deep breath before going to get some aspirin and water. He sat on Ben’s bed watching him sleep for a bit before curling up on the edge of the bed and getting some sleep.


	7. Star-Crossed Lovers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carlos and Ben wake up the next day and need to talk.

The next morning Carlos woke to Ben spooning him from behind. Inside he knew this was a bad idea but he couldn’t help but snuggle back into his arms just for now. It was innocent and pure, he did it in his sleep it didn’t have to mean something even if Carlos knew it did. He let himself be lulled back to sleep for a bit before Ben woke up, shifting the bed and waking him in the process.  
“Sorry…” Ben muttered going to the bathroom to pee and brush his mouth out after waking up with morning breath and vomit breath. Once satisfied with the cleanliness of his mouth Ben stepped back out into his room where Carlos was sitting up waiting for him. They both shifted uncomfortably.  
“Ben we need to talk…” Carlos started, looking up at Ben who quickly avoided his gaze looking around his room intently.  
“I don’t think we do,” Ben argued not budging an inch from the spot where he was standing. It was clear he remembered last night clearly enough to have a conscience about it. Carlos sighed heavily looking at Ben waiting for him to look back at him. When that didn’t happen Carlos grumbled and waved his hands to get his attention. Ben frowned looking at Carlos, guilt amongst many feelings written across his face.  
“Yes, we do Ben… Things happened last night and I’m guessing you remember.” Carlos couldn’t help but sound like a strict parent reprimanding their child. Ben shrank in on himself nodding reluctantly not able to tear his gaze away from Carlos now. As much as Ben shouldn’t be thinking it, Carlos looked so cute disheveled and freshly woken up. If anyone could make something, anything, look good it was always Carlos to him.  
“Fine… I remember. What is there to talk about?” Ben said ignoring the obvious largely because he was trying to will that memory out of existence. Carlos scrunched his nose up at this not liking this response.  
“Well, where do I begin? You were a total asshole to me for trying to help you. You drank yourself into oblivion and…” Carlos hesitated out of nervousness. If he brought it up it would mean it was real and they would have to actually talk about it. Frankly talking about it scared the shit out of Carlos. ” You kissed me, Ben.” He finally said voice shaking a bit. Ben looked heartbroken at the mention of the kiss if you could even call it that. It was a pathetic chaste peck on the lips. It was hardly a kiss at all but it was a kiss regardless and it definitely meant something.  
“I’m sorry okay? I wasn’t in my right mind last night at all. I saw Harry there and I just couldn’t help myself. I started pounding drinks hoping to numb the pain away and enjoy myself. One drink lead to like five or six and that punch was strong…” Ben admitted still avoiding the kiss subject honestly. Carlos nodded listening intently.  
“Okay, I can forgive you for being a fucking asshole to me and for drinking yourself to death but… that doesn’t explain the rest.” Carlos pushed fidgeting with the hem of his shirt a bit trying not to think about how tightly fitted the close Ben was wearing were or how good they made him look. He admittedly wasn’t angry about the kiss he just wanted answers, his heart demanded them because right now it was pounding in his chest at the things it could mean and how complicated it would make things if what he thought were true.   
“The rest?” Ben played dumb pretending not to know what he meant making Carlos give him a look of disapproval.  
“The kiss Ben. Why are did you kiss me I need to know. I deserve to know.” He was reaching his limit with Ben’s bullshit and pussyfooting around the issue. Ben sighed looking shaky and ran a hand through his hair.  
“What do you want me to tell you, Carlos? You want me to tell you that I’m completely in love with my best friend who I just happened to walk into seeing in the middle of fucking his boyfriend? That the whole reason this break up doesn’t hurt so bad as it could because I was already in love with you? Do you really want me to tell you that the reason I broke down Monday was that all I could think about was how seeing you in Jay’s lap made me jealous? Or how I kissed you last night because I had zero control over how I would react?” Ben spewed it all out frustrated and messily. He didn’t mean to basically sound like a jealous asshole again, but it just came out that way on its own. Carlos just sat in silence the thoughts swirling around in his head, his heart aching at what this meant. He loved Ben and Ben loved him too. Problem being, Carlos was in a relationship.   
“How long?” Carlos asked frankly, he didn’t have the strength or patience to deal with any more games.  
“Since we were kids. I always felt that way about you but didn’t realize what it was until middle school.” Ben said now looking at his shoes avoiding looking at Carlos. His voice is softer and emotional as he could feel himself preparing for heartbreak.  
“Why didn’t you tell me sooner?” Carlos sighed looking helplessly at Ben who looked too good and too lovable for his own good right now.  
“Why does it matter?” Ben said dismissively hazarding a look up at Carlos, his eyes glued to Ben. He took a deep breath and let it out slowly.  
“Because…” Carlos started before getting up and padding over to Ben. He took Ben’s face in his hands and leaned in kissing him. It wasn’t as chaste as last night but it was soft a genuine. Just a long sweet kiss that when Carlos pulled away left Ben confused. “I feel the same way about you too Ben.” He looked into Ben’s eyes, hand resting on Ben’s chest.  
“What about Jay?” Ben asked in a whisper and the name was like a dagger to Carlos's heart. He hadn’t forgotten about Jay. He just wanted Ben to know he felt the same way.  
“I love Jay too Ben… Maybe not in the same way or as much but I do. I’m not going to leave him.” Carlos reaffirmed to both Ben and himself. Ben looked heartbroken again but nodding understanding. “I just wanted you to know I love you too. You deserve to know that even if we can’t be together. Don’t worry I’m not going to try to cheat on Jay with you. You know I’m not like that. So this stays between us okay?” Carlos choked up on the last sentences not expecting to get so emotional. Ben just nodded and hugged Carlos burying his face in his neck, holding him tight for now, while he still could.


	8. The Deal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rumors fly after the party that Jay might not have been faithful. Carlos makes a deal to save their relationship.

Ben ended up having to drive Carlos home as Jay wasn’t answering his phone. Jay didn’t answer his phone much all weekend for one reason or another. Carlos just assumed that it was because the party got out of hand and he had to clean the whole house up after the event. However on Monday when school resumed rumors and gossip were flying left and right. One of the more common ones was about how Ben needed to be dragged out of the house he was so drunk. The worst rumor Carlos didn’t want to believe. He had overheard it during his second-period class that supposedly Jay had hooked up with someone at the party. He assumed at first that people meant himself since they did go to the bedroom together, but some people were saying it was Harry. It made Carlos's stomach tie up in knots.  
It wasn’t really surprising to think that Harry would get involved with someone in a relationship he just couldn’t imagine Jay doing that to him. It made his mind race at all the times lately that Harry and Jay have basically been more inseparable than he and Carlos. He didn’t need this right now in the slightest, he was nursing a heartbreak from telling Ben they couldn’t be together. He didn’t need these rumors filling his head with ideas that Jay wasn’t loyal too. IT hurt too much to think about and twisted the dagger that already pierced his heart.  
In truth since the morning after the party, Carlos hasn’t been able to stop thinking about his kiss with Ben. It was something he wanted so badly that he couldn’t help himself. After the fact, it made him question a lot of things, including whether or not he really should be with Jay. But ultimately, he decided not to let it ruin his relationship. He loved Jay too and he wasn’t going to let go of him that easy. Now with all these rumors going around his heart felt like it wanted to burst.  
Lunchtime came and Evie immediately pulled Carlos aside. “Have you heard the rumors yet Carlos?” Evie asked concerned and Carlos groaned nodding.  
“You can’t believe everything you hear Evie.” He gave her a less than enthusiastic look. Evie shook her head and held his hand tightly.   
“I really think you should ask Jay about it. At the very least he needs to deny it because a lot of people are saying they saw Harry go into Jay’s bedroom after you left with Ben.  
“I didn’t leave with Ben. It wasn’t like that. He was drunk as shit and I drove him home.” Carlos argued and Evie smiled at him.  
“I know I was there remember? Me and Audrey were both too drunk and too busy with each other so neither of us saw it happen. Supposedly Mal and Jane saw it though.” Her words made Carlos’s chest feel tight. They got their meals and sat down at the table sitting in their usual spots except for Ben who was giving Carlos more space than usual. It only served to make his heart hurt that much more. He didn’t need all of this right now. Why did all of this have to be so complicated from one god damned party? Jay entered the lunchroom with Harry which was pretty normal. They got their food and went to separate tables. Jay coming to sit with Carlos and Harry going to sit with Uma and Gil as usual. Carlos took a bite out of his burger before nudging Jay.  
“Can I talk to you… privately?” Carlos said getting up. Jay let out a bit of a groan and got up too. They both headed outside to talk away from prying eyes and ears. Once they were safe under the tree that Carlos confessed to Evie under, he turned to Jay. “What happened this weekend. You barely replied to me and there are some rumors going around. Rumors that you hooked up with Harry. Did you?” Carlos looked up at Jay who seemed to shift uncomfortably.  
“I did… It was a one-time thing. You left me drunk and blue balled to deal with Ben. Harry found me trying to take care of it myself and well… you know how Harry is. I’m sorry babe. I promise I didn’t mean to.” Jay admitted honestly. Carlos took in a deep breath of air, they had been dating for over two years now. Was he really going to let it all go up in smoke for one mistake? Jay was pretty drunk and He did leave him halfway there. Carlos was thinking before a dark little voice in the back of his head started speaking for him.  
“You promise it won’t happen again?” Carlos asked looking him in the eyes seriously. Jay nodded putting his hand on his heart swearing to him. “Fine, I believe you and thank you for telling me… but that doesn’t make it okay. Actually, I want to make a deal with you babe.” Carlos couldn’t stop himself he wasn’t meaning to verbalize these thoughts, but his mix of pain, jealousy, and love were making him a little more than crazy.  
“Deal? What kind of deal?” Jay asked confused looking down at Carlos very perplexed.  
“A deal where we don’t break up under the condition that I get to sleep with someone else one time to make us even.” Carlos genuinely couldn’t believe himself, some dark part of him was using this to his advantage and it made him feel gross but at the same time if he agreed then it could mean he got to do something he wanted to do so badly. Jay was thoroughly surprised at first looking down at Carlos like he hadn’t quite heard him right.  
“Just one time?” Jay reiterated thinking it over slowly. “Do I get to know who with?” Carlos contemplated for a second before shaking his head no. this made his boyfriend frown but he was silent for a while before nodding. “Fine. Just one time so we are even. Then it’s just you and me and we pretend this never happened. Okay?” Jays asked and Carlos nodded unable to control the smile that crept onto his lips.  
“You and me.” He reaffirmed and took Jay’s hand walking toward the Cafeteria. “I’m going to have Ben take me home from school today.” He squeezed Jay’s hand and he grunted in understanding, Carlos inside felt sickly giddy. He knew what he was doing was playing with fire but damn it if he wasn’t going to take this one chance. He needed it, to get it out of his system and hopefully Ben would agree.


	9. So Good

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carlos approaches Ben about his deal with Jay. Ben agrees and things get hot and heavy between them.

When school was out Carlos quickly made his way to Ben’s car sitting on the trunk waiting for him, swinging his legs back and forth. He couldn’t control the giddy feeling in the pit of his stomach. It was a mix of nerves and excitement like a kid at Christmas. He knew this was a one time deal and was excited. Jay came to his car first and Carlos blew him a kiss to make him smile. When finally Ben showed up Jay was gone and He was looking confused.  
“Carlos? Did jay leave without you?” Ben looked a little down still from the weekend and Carlos hoped he could make all of that better. He bit his lip and smiled warmly at him.  
“Yep.” He popped the ‘p’ at the end seeming way too excited. Ben looked at him like he had grown a second head or something. “I told him to go without me because I need to talk to you.” Carlos smiled hopping off the trunk and coming over to Ben who sighed.  
“I really don’t want to talk about this weekend anymore,” Ben grumbled not really catching onto Carlos’s infectious excitement. He should feel far more guilty about this than he really was but it was most likely adrenaline.   
“Jay cheated on me.” Carlos blurted out making Ben go wide-eyed with surprise. He blinked and pulled Carlos into a comforting hug still confused.  
“I’m sorry Carlos…” Ben started but Carlos waved him off still hugging him though.  
“It’s fine because me and Jay made a deal. Since he got to sleep with someone else one time. I do too. Once it’s over we go back to our relationship like nothing happened.” Carlos explained quickly. Ben’s mouth snapped shut and he just looked at Carlos confused. Was he serious right now? Ben couldn’t possibly fathom making that kind of deal himself but he wasn’t going to shame Carlos for making it. If that is what Carlos wanted he wasn’t going to argue. It wasn’t his relationship.  
“Alright, but why did you want to talk to me?” Ben being completely oblivious to what Carlos was implying. Carlos bit his lip and felt up Ben’s chest giving his best innocent and seductive smile.  
“Because I want it to be with you, Prince…” Carlos tried to sound as seductive as possible hoping Ben wouldn’t suddenly reject him. For Ben, his brain felt like it had suddenly been short-circuited. He couldn’t believe what he just heard and was trying to process. Carlos did say he loved Ben back, so as it sunk in it started to make sense but Ben didn’t exactly like the idea of infringing on Carlos’s relationship like this. It didn’t exactly feel right, but by the same token, he wanted this so badly. He had dreamed for years now of one day being with Carlos and if this was his one chance. He had to take it.  
“Me? Are you sure Puppy?” Ben tried to tease him a little bit but it was mostly a valid question that Ben had.  
“I’m very sure. You’re the only person I could dream of getting to be with that isn’t Jay. I… I want you, Ben.” Carlos looked up at Ben sincerely making him melt. He could already feel his body reacting before his brain. Ben pulled Carlos to him and smiled.  
“Looks like you are coming back to my place then… Pup.” Ben teasing slid a hand down his back grabbing Carlos’s ass. God, it felt so good to finally do that. Ben was internally on cloud nine and Carlos was right there beside him. They drove to Ben’s place in a comfortable silence, Ben’s hand holding Carlos’s as if he might somehow disappear and this all end up a dream. Ben got out and hurried around to pick Carlos up making him squeal adorably in surprise and chuckle into Ben’s shoulder as he carried him bridal style up to his bedroom. Once there Ben sat him on the Bed a paused. “You sure you want to do this Puppy?” Ben asked taking his jacket off standing right in front of Carlos who was sitting on the edge of the bed.  
“I’m very sure.” He said eagerly reaching out and tugging on the waistband of Ben’s pants surprising him. Ben blushed a bit but grinned and let him.   
“Since this is your deal… how about you take the lead. I want to give you everything you want if this is the only time we do this.” Ben smiled down at him. Carlos nodded and started undoing Ben’s pants, his lip caught between his teeth with excitement. He always wanted to do this and it was finally happening. He pulled Ben’s pants down before chuckling at his boxers. They were a gift from Carlos one Christmas. A pair of bright blue boxers with little golden crowns all over them. Fitting for a prince. Ben grinned. “I guess I picked the perfect day to wear these huh?” Ben asked and Carlos nodded before tugging at them teasingly.  
“Can you go more than once?” Carlos questioned making Ben’s face go red.  
“Well, yeah. That won't be a problem.” Ben admitted and Carlos smiled impishly before tugging his underwear down completely. He marveled at Ben’s size. He was expecting average but Ben was definitely more than that. Ben grinned proudly down at him as his manhood twitched in front of Carlos’ face. “I guess I should have warned you… I’m kind of big…” Ben chuckled, reaching down to run his fingers through Carlos’ hair. He looked up at Ben with a smirk before grabbing ahold of his member and giving it one big long lick up it before taking it into his mouth. Ben felt like he was going to melt in Carlos’s large but hot mouth. Carlos savored the moment, enjoying a taste that was uniquely Ben. He tasted a lot better than Jay did so far though the comparison made him grunt at himself, pushing thoughts of Jay out of his mind for now and focusing on the Ben who was currently in his mouth. Carlos worked at his member sucking hard and bobbing his head quickly around Ben who moaned gripping Carlos’s hair.  
“God Carlos… You have no idea how much I’ve wanted this…” He sighed blissfully. Carlos slid his hands over Ben’s hips grabbing his ass as he picked up speed not bothering to take his time. Ben groaned gripping his hair a little tighter. “C-Carlos… I don’t think I’m going to last if you don’t slow down…” He whimpered but Carlos worked to unhinge his jaw and take every inch he possibly could of him. Ben shuddered and moaned loudly, thankfully his parents weren’t home. “Pup… I’m gonna…” Before he could even finish the sentence, Ben released into Carlos’s waiting mouth, eagerly taking every drop. Ben went bright red in the face as Carlos swallowed it all and let go of it slip out of his mouth with a wet pop. Thankfully Ben was still raging hard.  
Carlos smiled up at Ben licking his lips. “Mmmm you taste good Prince…” Carlos teased making Ben’s manhood twitch again. Carlos chuckled and pulled Ben free of his shirt standing up now. He switched his and Ben’s positions pushing him down onto the bed before starting to strip for him. Carlos took his time letting Ben enjoy every bare inch of skin as the clothes got peeled away. “I hope you’re ready for the real thing Ben…” Carlos teased sliding his underwear down facing away from him so as his boxers came down it bared his ass to him. Ben bit his lip touching himself. Carlos turned back around smiling and climbed on top of Ben straddling him. For a second Ben couldn’t believe this was happening still. He reached into his bedside table and plucked out a condom and a bottle of lube. Carlos took the condom opened it with his teeth and slide it down onto Ben’s waiting member. Squirting a healthy amount of lube on top and massaging it in, He slid forward so that he could angle it into himself. Ben and Carlos locked eyes for a second before leaning in and pulling Carlos down into a heated kiss as he pushed Ben inside him with effort. There was no denying Ben was bigger than Jay, he wasn’t really expecting that so it stung going in but, their lips and tongues working together made it feel so good, so right. Carlos slid down onto the whole thing until it was buried deep inside of him. He slowly started rolling his hips working his member in and out to establish a rhythm. This wasn’t his first time riding like this but it was the first time he felt so damned full. Ben was taking up all the space inside of him and rubbing right into the right spot. Carlos cried out in pleasure as his hips bucked needing more, more of him. His rhythm picked up tempo and Ben groaned beneath him.  
“Fuck Carlos… You feel so good.” Ben moaned hands resting on Carlos's hips to help stabilize him as he rode.   
“You feel good too Ben” Carlos barely managed to croak out between throaty moans. Things The bed was rocking and bouncing as Carlos picked up speed finally going as fast as he could. The pleasure was getting overwhelming and he could feel himself nearing the edge. He wasn’t going to last much longer it all felt too good. With a buck of Ben’s hips, Carlos spilled over coming as a white-hot pleasure blinded his vision. His eyes rolled back a bit and a painfully loud moan ripped itself from his throat. Ben wasn’t far behind him climaxing for the second time that day. Carlos didn’t stop for a while. The blazing pleasure he felt in his body was, in all honesty, nothing he ever felt before. It was so good it took a couple of minutes for his high to come down. When he did Ben was there to catch him and pull out of him. Ben got up briefly leaving Carlos on the bed while he cleaned up. When he came back he wrapped Carlos in his arms cuddling and kissing him, just basking in the afterglow of what just had happened. The guilt that had been waiting all along finally came and Carlos didn’t know how he was going to be able to go back to sex with Jay after that. He didn’t anticipate it being so good. Ben left a single hickey on Carlos's neck marking him.  
“Are you glad you did this?” Ben asked genuinely noticing the distant looking in Carlos's eyes.  
“Of course. If I’m being honest that was the best sex of my life… I just worry about how I’m going to adjust to being with Jay after this. “He admitted honestly, and Ben nodded nuzzling his neck.  
“Don’t worry about it now… just enjoy this while you still have it Still have me.” He urged and Carlos seemed to understand. He decided to spend the night with Ben and let himself enjoy it. They ended up having sex one more time before they ended up passing out for the night. Carlos doing nothing but dream of being with Ben for real. Ben dreaming the exact same thing.


	10. Lying in the Bed He Made

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carlos admits to Jay that he slept with Ben. Carlos talks it over with Evie feeling conflicted over his feelings. Was sleeping with Ben really a good idea?

The next day Carlos goes to school with Ben sporting hickeys from the night before. Jay and Harry were sitting against Jay’s car when they pulled up. Carlos smiled and walked over to Jay hugging him. “Hey, babe…” He didn’t spare Harry a glance. Jay noticed the hickeys and raised his eyebrow.  
“Hey… did you have fun last night?” Jay tensely asked looking closer at the small bruises coating his neck. Carlos shrugged unable to keep the smile off his face.  
“Yes, I did actually. I hope you aren’t upset?” His face betrayed his concern as he looked into his eyes. Jay sighed shifting a bit uncomfortably not seeming to want to answer that.  
“No… I’m not upset I just want to know who it was. I don’t want any surprises.” Jay’s voice was just as tense as before. Carlos took a deep breath looking up at Jay then glancing at Ben, unable to stop the smile on his face remembering the night he had.  
“Surprises?” he questioned not really understanding what he meant really.  
“Yeah, you know who I did it with…” He looked at Harry who smirked devilishly. Carlos scowled at Harry in return. “I just want to know who you wanted to sleep with other than me?” Jay made a slightly pouty face not seeming very happy about the whole thing but knowing it was his own fault. Carlos let go of Jay with a huff and walked over to Ben kissing him on the cheek right in front of Jay. He turns back to his boyfriend and Ben hugs Carlos to his side blushing.  
“I slept with Ben,” Carlos admitted shamelessly. Both Jay and Harry looked equally surprised. Carlos couldn’t help but smile and shrugged. “We made a deal. No point in getting upset about it now. It was a one time deal and we move on.” He says frankly and jay nods slightly still surprised.   
“Ben really? You slept with Ben?” Jay reiterated not seeming to believe it still. Carlos furrowed his brows looking confused.  
“Yeah. Why?” His face scrunched up in annoyance that he was making a big deal about this.  
“I just thought that Ben was a bottom from what Harry told me…” Jay sounded just as confused as Carlos was. Of all the people he had possibly thought Carlos was going to sleep with Ben wasn’t even on the list.  
“I’m not a bottom, I only bottomed for Harry because he only likes topping. I prefer to top.” Ben admitted and Carlos flashed him a smile.  
“He is definitely a top.” Carlos chuckled a bit making Harry and Jay look at each other surprised before looking at Ben who shifted uncomfortably.  
“I have class…” Ben awkwardly admitted practically sprinting off to class. Jay was silent after that walking Carlos to his class. He didn’t seem very thrilled about the whole thing but Carlos couldn’t find it in himself to feel guilty. Not only did Jay cheat first but it was with Harry no less. Thinking about it now, if Harry slept with Jay that probably means Jay bottomed. Carlos couldn’t help but snort and laugh to himself at the thought of Jay bottoming. It was absolutely priceless. His class was with Ben who he sat next to. Ben looked over at Carlos smiling a little bit and Carlos flashed him a smile back. He was genuinely worried if their friendship would be able to survive this whole ordeal but if anything it brought them closer together… maybe too close together but right now Carlos didn’t care. He felt like he had momentarily won the lottery and had the best of both worlds. That feeling didn’t last that long in the end as guilt finally crept into him by second period with Evie.   
“Hey, Evie… I have a problem…” Carlos started and Evie started working on their lab together again. They had to get it finished before the end of the period so she wanted it to at least get done while Carlos talked. “Jay did cheat on me with Harry… so we made a deal that I could sleep with someone one time.” Immediately Evie stopped and looked at him knowing exactly where this was going.  
“You slept with Ben?” She whispered quietly in surprise and Carlos nodded. Evie couldn’t help but have a look of excitement for him wanting to know all the juicy details. She momentarily calmed herself to go back to working on the lab hoping he would explain the problem. “The problem?”  
“The problem is I don’t know if I can be with Jay after this… Being with Ben felt so good. It felt so right. I can’t explain it. It was honestly the best sex I’ve ever had…” Carlos blushed three different shades of red. Evie looked over at him genuinely shocked. She wasn’t expecting that in the slightest.  
“Well do you still love Jay?” Evie asked quietly, not wanting any of this to turn into public news. Carlos bit his lip giving Evie a worried look and immediately she put down the pipette for the lab and turned to him fully. “Carlos…” She warned and he squirmed under her gaze.  
“I don’t know… I think I do… but I can’t stop thinking about Ben and how good it felt to finally be with him. Being with him was nothing like being with Jay. It was so different and it felt so good.” He admitted honestly and Evie offered him a knowing and comforting but sad smile.  
“You really need to work out these feelings Carlos. You got yourself into this mess. It isn’t right for you to be with Jay if you don’t love him and Ben deserves a good boyfriend for once. I think you two would be the cutest couple, cuter than you and Jay. Then again I’m happy so long as you are happy. It’s up to you but don’t take too long. The longer you take to decide the harder it is going to be for everyone involved.” Evie resumed working on the lab and Carlos joined her. She was right as per usual but it didn’t make it any easier. Did he really still love Jay or did sleeping with Ben make him realize that his feelings for Jay weren’t what he thought they were. Carlos took off his gloves and rubbed his face frustratedly. Why do feelings always have to be so damned complicated?


	11. Making a Choice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carlos is heavily conflicted with his feelings until things come to a head when Carlos breaks down.

Carlos went to lunch feeling conflicted. He was stuck between Jay and Ben literally as he sat down. He scooted over to Jay resting his head on his shoulder nuzzling his arm but it didn’t make him feel happy like it usually did. He snaked a hand under the table and grabbed Ben’s hand feeling butterflies in his stomach again. Carlos furrowed his brows staring at his food hard as if it had somehow caused his current problem. No, there was no blaming anyone but himself. He knew he loved Ben since they were little but he never did anything and now he was with Jay. He had genuinely felt love for jay the whole time they were together but now it was fading like a fire slowly putting itself out. He didn’t know if he should try to reignite it or go to the flame that always burned in his chest, the one that was always there for him.   
He felt tears prickle at the corner of his eyes. Audrey, Evie, Mal, and Jane all seemed to notice at about the same time as the tears spilled over. He buried his face in Jay’s arm muffling a choked sob. The table immediately went silent and Ben put a hand on Carlos’ back at the same time as Jay wrapped his arm pulling him close. He sobbed into Jay’s chest not knowing what to do. Regardless of what he chose his heart was going to hurt one way or another. There was no getting out of this unscathed and it was all his fault. He pitied himself and it was the worst feeling. Self-pity made him feel sick. He didn’t even want to think about eating what so ever.  
“Carlos what’s wrong,” Jay asked quietly. “You were in a great mood this morning.” He almost sounded a little bitter about it. Carlos shook his head not wanting to talk about it. Ben felt guilty. He knew Carlos loved them both, just as Ben had loved both Harry and Carlos. He knew exactly what he was feeling right now and just shushed him rubbing his back comfortingly. Ben’s warmth and comfort made Carlos slowly stop crying despite Jay’s best efforts. Thankfully since they were comforting him at the same time neither knew that it was Ben who made him stop crying. Carlos felt awful and guilty for finding comfort from him and not his boyfriend. It added to the sick feeling in his stomach. He abruptly got up and ran for the bathroom. He slammed the stall door open and dry heaved as nothing was in his stomach but stomach bile. He retched as fresh tears sprang up in his eyes. He heard the bathroom door open before Ben walked in coming in to rub his back. Carlos only started sobbing harder falling to his knees and slipping onto the floor. Ben sat down and pulled him close rubbing his back. A second later Jay opened the bathroom door coming in and pulling Carlos from Ben’s arms and held him close. Ben watched frowning. Carlos couldn’t stop the pain and guilt from overwhelming him he cried into Jay’s shoulder.   
“Carlos, talk to me, baby. What’s wrong?” Jay asked sweetly rubbing his back almost treating him like he was an actual baby the way he was holding him. Carlos shook his head again not wanting to talk. Ben got up and walked up going over to Carlos and Jay.   
“Don’t do this to yourself, Carlos. I know it hurts… but I want you to be happy okay? Just worry about being happy okay? Don’t stress about it so much.” He continued to soothe him. Jay was thoroughly confused but this seemed to comfort Carlos enough that he stopped sobbing and looked at Ben over Jay’s shoulder.  
“But I know what makes me happy… but it isn’t… easy…” Carlos admitted shakily and Ben couldn’t help but smile and boop Carlos’s nose with his finger making him chuckle sadly.  
“It’ll be okay Carlos. Nothing like this is easy but I promise you, it’ll be okay.” Ben reassured and Carlos melted. He loved Ben so damned much it hurt. Not just because of the sex that was so good but because of who Ben was. Ben was like pure light that brought warmth and sunshine. Jay was like the sky but Ben was the sun, so bright and good that looking directly at it pretty much hurt. He knew he wanted to be with Ben but he had no idea how to go about that. He knew he couldn’t just leave Jay like this it felt wrong. Jay deserved better but so did Ben. It was a complicated mix of emotions that had no perfect solution  
Carlos smiled at Ben reaching out and booping Ben’s nose back. He leaned in and squeezed Jay tightly pulling him into a sweet but sad kiss. “Thank you, babe. Thank you, Ben.” He smiled and snuggled up in Jay’s neck but looked at Ben longingly. Jay scoffed a bit and turned to look at Ben.  
“We don’t need you here anymore. I can handle this Ben.” Jay sounded bitter as hell making Carlos thump on Jay to cut it out. Jay put Carlos down and Ben frowned and put his hands up in surrender.  
“Sorry, I just wanted to make sure he was okay.” Ben turned and walked out back to the cafeteria giving Carlos an apologetic look. Carlos growled weakly hitting Jay’s arm.   
“What was that for. Ben was just trying to be a good friend.” His brows furrowed as Jay scoffed and shook his head.  
“No, he isn’t he talked to you like he knew you better than I do. I’m your boyfriend. I can handle comforting you by myself. I don’t need your side piece coming to help.” Carlos looked at Jay in surprise before shoving him.  
“You are the reason I even slept with him. If you hadn’t slept with Harry it wouldn’t have happened. I’ve known Ben since I was five years old Jay. He’s my best fucking friend and you are acting like a total dick. I don’t want to be with you if you are going to act like this. God, I can’t believe you.” Carlos scoffed pushing past him to leave before Jay grabbed him and pulled him close.  
“I’m sorry babe. I’m just a little jealous. Please forgive me…” Jay tried to kiss Carlos but he yanked his head away refusing to kiss him.  
“No Jay. You always get like this. You get so jealous sometimes whenever someone gives me attention and yet you ditch me for Harry half the fucking time. I’m sick of it. We are over. I can’t do this anymore.” Carlos shoved him off and stormed out of the bathroom as tears started falling. Carlos went to the lunchroom to grab his things crying again and set out towards the parking lot. Ben grabbed his things and got up to sprinting after him.  
“Carlos, what happened?” Ben said grabbing ahold of him and pulling him to stop halfway across the parking lot already.  
“Jay acted like such a jealous asshole to you. You didn’t do anything wrong and I couldn’t stand it. He always gets jealous like this and I can’t stand it anymore. I just broke up with him.” Carlos croaked between sobs and Ben pulled Carlos tightly to his chest holding him comfortingly.   
“I’m so sorry Puppy.” Ben attempted to comfort him. Jay came running out after him.  
“Hey! Get off my boyfriend.” Jay commanded and Carlos wheeled around glaring at jay through his tears.  
“I’m not your fucking boyfriend anymore. Go fuck, Harry. I’m done.” Carlos seethed and Jay frowned pulling Carlos too him.  
“I said I’m sorry I even let you sleep with Ben, can’t we move on like we promised?” Jay tried to soothe but Carlos was beyond that.  
“We would be beyond that if it weren’t for how you fucking act. You can’t treat me like you do. I’m not property. I don’t love you anymore. You ruined that the moment you cheated. I can’t move past it. So leave me alone. Ben isn’t just some fucking side piece. He’s the one who got me through mom’s abusive bullshit. He’s my best friend and guess what? I fucking love him. He doesn’t treat me like you do. So leave me to fuck alone.” Carlos was damn near screaming at this point shoving Jay away not wanting to touch him. Jay was completely taken back starting to cry.  
“Baby-“ Jay started but Carlos interrupted.  
“Don’t fucking call me that. I’m not your baby anymore.” Carlos stormed over to Ben’s car tugging at the handle. “Unlock the god damn door, Ben.” He demanded and Ben obliged pressing a button on his keys to unlock the car door. Carlos got in and slammed the door before well and truly breaking down. Ben frowned looking at Jay with pity before going and getting in the car with Carlos and ditching the rest of their school day for the first time in his life.


	12. Comfort for a Wounded Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carlos is still broken up about breaking up with Jay but Ben swoops in knowing just how to make Carlos feel better. Things escalate and a new relationship is formed.

Ben pulled up into his driveway thankful his parents were still away at work right now. He parked the car and looked over at Carlos who was still sniffling. “Hey,” Ben said softly offering him a reassuring smile. “I told you everything was going to be okay and I meant it Puppy. It’s okay.” He attempted to reassure, and Carlos nodded giving him a sad little smile that made Ben’s heart all wobbly with empathy. “Hey. I know just what you need.” He makes Carlos tilt his head in that way that resembles a confused puppy. “Hot Chocolate.” Ben grinned making Carlos’s face light up. It was Ben’s and Carlos’s late-night cure-all for whatever ails you. Whenever one of them was having a really rough time they would make hot chocolate. It was Carlos’s favorite when Ben made it cause he always managed to make it just right. He gave Ben an excited nod and they got outgoing inside. Carlos headed up to Ben’s room while he made the hot chocolate.   
Being in Ben’s room was a major comfort for Carlos, it was always the closest thing he had to a real home. His real home, not the one he slept in every night that carried memories of parental abuse. Being in Ben’s room brought memories of good times with his favorite person in the whole world. It also now came with a heavier memory of Ben and Carlos sleeping together. Thinking back on it made his cheeks flush and his body ache in a way of remembering that pleasure. It was literally yesterday but it felt so much more recent as if he and Ben had just finished doing it. His body secretly yearned for that pleasure again, that full feeling of being one with Ben. He shut that thinking down, now really was not the time to be thinking such things. Being here was a balm to the wound on his heart because it made him realize he made the right choice, maybe not the best choice but the right one. He loved Ben and there was denying that but he didn’t want to assume that this meant Carlos and Ben would be together. It mostly just meant they could be if they wanted to. Carlos wanted to be with Ben, he knew he should probably wait and give himself time before getting into another relationship but it’s Ben. Not just some stranger to him, but simply Ben, the boy he loved for all these years.  
Ben broke into Carlos’ thinking with two mugs of hot chocolate and a pint of Ben & Jerry’s ice cream. Carlos couldn’t help but beam as it was his favorite flavor, Chocolate fudge brownie. Ben smiled back at him as he set everything down on his desk and turned the television on and brought up a streaming service picking out Carlos's favorite movie. They sat side by side on Ben’s bed as the movie started sharing a spoon for the ice cream and for a moment it was as if nothing had happened and he was taken back to earlier days when Ben was the shining light that kept him from the darkness. They were simply best friends at this moment nothing more and Carlos appreciated that. That’s all he needed right now. He didn’t need to think about boyfriends, cheating, sex, or any of that. He just focused on how happy he felt and enjoying his favorite things with his favorite person. By the time the movie was over the ice cream and hot chocolate were both gone. Ben turned the Television off and turned to Carlos pulling him in for a comforting hug. Carlos smiled and snuggled up into Ben’s chest enjoying the hug innocently before the thoughts of what had happened and what everything means started to come back. Fuck, Carlos thought to himself briefly but Ben’s hand slowly rubbing warm circles along the small of his back made him melt back into the embrace and relax.   
“I’m sorry Puppy. I know it isn’t my fault, or at least you don’t blame me, but I do feel bad. I just want you to be happy. If being with Jay made you happy, I never meant to ruin that for you.” Ben said honestly speaking into Carlos’s hair as he gently rocked back and forth, placing soft kisses on the top of his head. Carlos felt so warm and fuzzy right now it was practically numbing all the pain he felt. His whole body felt warm from the inside out and made him realize he was happy here.  
“Don’t apologize Ben. This was going to be the result in the end anyway. I’m happy when I’m with you. I was going to choose you in the end regardless… I love you, Ben. I meant that and I always have loved you.” Carlos smiled looking up at Ben who couldn’t resist smiling back down at him. He leaned down pressing kisses to his forehead and the tip of his nose making Carlos chuckle.   
“I love you too Carlos. You know I do… I don’t want to assume anything or pressure you into a relationship right now, but just know I’ll be waiting here for you when you are ready.” Ben said with an honest heart making Carlos swoon. He knew he shouldn’t tumble into a relationship with Ben so quickly but he had spent so much damn time wanting this and waiting for this. He didn’t want to wait any longer.  
“Ben. I’ve been ready to be with you for years. I’m done waiting.” He surged upwards and connected their lips into a love confirming sweet kiss. It was tender but anything from mild. Carlos was eager to kiss Ben properly, so he let him take the lead. Now wasn’t the time to just take what Ben wanted. They kissed until all they could taste was each other mixed with chocolate. They pulled away panting for breath and grins plastered on both of their faces. This was everything they were waiting for and it felt so good. Ben shifted on the bed pulling Carlos onto his lap, laying back to that he was laying on him. The two cuddled up before Ben couldn’t help himself launching into another loving kiss. This time Carlos let it deepen into something more passionate and meaningful. His hand burying itself in brown locks and the other gripping the front of Ben’s shirt. Ben’s arms firmly wrapped around Carlos protectively. It was the sweetest and purest moment for them both as they kissed enjoying one another’s embrace. It felt good to feel loved and give love again. All thoughts of Jay and what had happened were temporarily wiped from his mind easing away the pain and replacing it with blissful love. The warm kind of love that melts you inside like a fresh-baked chocolate chip cookie. Without meaning to Carlos ended up nodding off on Ben’s chest after they were finished kissing. He had worn himself out and was so comfortable in Ben’s arms it was inevitable. Ben smiled and held Carlos tightly to his chest thinking only of how happy he was to finally have his puppy. For Carlos De Vil to finally be his.


	13. Pineapple Sweet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evie and Audrey bring Carlos and Ben's missed schoolwork, Ben's parent's check-in and Carlos and Ben test out a rumor.

Carlos and Ben woke up to the sound of two girls giggling. Carlos buried his face into Ben and tried to go back to sleep but Ben work up and looked over towards his door. Evie and Audrey stood watching the two with two handfuls of paper in their hands.  
“Morning sleepyheads,” Audrey said in a pleasant sing-song voice. Evie giggled and nudged Carlos who grumbled looking at the girls grumpily, not moving off of ben.  
“Your mom let us in Ben. We picked up your guys' assignments and notes for the classes you missed. Jay told us all about what happened. I’m glad to see you are in good hands though.” Evie looked at Carlos apologetically, but he just grumbled and curled back up into Ben to hide his blush. Ben smirked and sat up holding Carlos to him.  
“Thank you, guys. We really appreciate it.” He smiled kissing the top of Carlos’ head making the two girls giggle and let out ‘awws’ at the same time. Carlos continued to hide his now bright red face.  
“See, now they are the cutest couple. Hands down.” Evie said looking at Audrey who nodded in agreement. She locked arms with her girlfriend and gave her a sweet light kiss, careful not to mess up their lipsticks. Ben chuckled at the two who smiled back at him. Evie took the papers and set them on Ben’s desk.  
“We have a date tonight, concert tickets to see Mal’s band perform. Have a good night you two. No more ditching school either!” Evie and Audrey reprimanded at the same time giggling.  
“Okay moms.” Carlos mocked from Ben’s chest making them all laugh before Evie and Audrey left the room. Carlos looked up at Ben who smiled down at him. The two leaned in for a kiss and were in the middle of it when there was a knock at the door with Ben’s parents standing in the doorway. Ben and Carlos both went bright red.   
“Sorry to interrupt but we heard you skipped school today?” Ben’s father Adam said in a more curious than angry voice. Ben frowned and hugged Carlos tightly.  
“Yeah, Evie and Audrey brought notes and assignments from the classes we missed. I promise it won't happen again, things just got out of hand today.” Ben admitted and his mother nodded stop her husband from speaking. Her voice filled with concern and sweetness that Carlos always found comforting. He loved Ben’s parents and they loved him like a second son.   
“It’s my fault. I was dating jay and found out he cheated with Harry, Ben’s Ex. It got really heated because well I couldn’t handle being cheated on and Ben protected me from Jay. We left spur of the moment after lunch. It’s my fault. I’m sorry.” Carlos apologized and looked down. Belle smiled sadly.  
“I’m glad you both have each other. I’m assuming this relationship is new? Well you know we support and love you both but no more skipping. If Ben even remotely pulls something like that, I’ll handle him myself, okay sweetheart. Now, you two work on your homework and your father and I will go order pizza.” Belle was sweet about the whole thing as usual but Adam restrained himself wanting to start one of his usual lectures of the importance of education on the two, but Belle shushed him. They left the two alone and Ben couldn’t help but smile nuzzling Carlos's neck peppering it with soft kisses.  
“Looks like my parents have already adopted you. I guess you’ll be their son one way or another.” Ben chuckles and Carlos looks at Ben a bit surprised by the implications.  
“Aren’t we a little young to be talking about marriage Ben?” Carlos teased and Ben shrugged grinning.  
“Not really. We have known each other for over ten years, Carlos. We haven’t gone a single year without one another since we became best friends. If there was anyone, I was certain about marrying in the future it’s you puppy.” Ben nipped at his ear making Carlos’s cheeks light up like sun glistening rubies. Carlos buried his face into Ben’s chest again before starting to sob. Ben blinked in surprise rubbing his back worried he had done something wrong. “Carlos I’m sorry… I didn’t mean to upset you puppy.” He tried to soothe but Carlos shook his head nuzzling his chest despite the tears.  
“I’m just happy. I know if you ever did actually ask me to marry you, I’d have to say yes. I love you so damned much Prince.” Carlos hiccupped into his pecs. Ben smiled and kissed the crown of his head.  
“Alright puppy, I think you’ve cried enough today. Now let’s start on our homework before my father comes up her and gives us a lecture.” Ben suggests and Carlos laughed sitting up and looking at Ben with a silly grin.  
“But homework makes me want to cry too.” Carlos joked making Ben snort and laugh nudging him playfully. It was nice having a boyfriend who was your best friend the two just clicked so easily that it felt seamless to be together. With jay, it was like water and oil, the two both liquids but separated by their polarization. Ben was more like sparkling water to Carlos, bubbly and fizzy, but still refreshing. They blended together perfectly.  
Ben got up and grabbed the homework and the two sat together working on what they could together. Ben reached over and would occasionally correct Carlos’s poor English homework while Carlos would help Ben with his math and chemistry. Halfway through working Belle brought up a pizza for both boys to share with some breadsticks. They had the same favorite pizza, so it was never an issue for them to share. The only thing was Carlos like pineapple on his pizza and Ben was neutral about it. So he would pick it off his slices and feed it to Carlos. Ben smirked giving Carlos a playful look as he took a bite of pizza with pineapple…  
“You know what they say about pineapple right?” Ben teased making Carlos tilt his head confused. “It supposedly makes you taste sweeter.” He said flirtatiously. It took a second before the meaning clicked and Carlos swallowed hard face bright crimson again.  
“Ben!” Carlos nudged him and Ben started nearly cackling with laughter.   
“What… I just figured we could test it out.” Ben teased and Carlos looked away blushing furiously. He didn’t even justify it with an answer because he knew that he wouldn’t be able to resist Ben if he tried. Ben let the subject drop, respecting Carlos’s boundaries, knowing that he would let him if he pushed but didn’t want to persuade him. It was mostly a joke. The two finished their homework and their pizza before laying back on the bed together curling up. Carlos sighed contently laying his head on Ben’s shoulder looking at the ceiling. Ben stared up at the ceiling too in silence for a moment.  
“Are you full?” Carlos asked quietly and Ben gave him a curious look.  
“Not really why?” Ben kissed his forehead sweetly making Carlos squirm.  
“You said you wanted to test it…” Carlos squeaked out making both of them blush. Ben rolled over on top of Carlos whispering in his ear.  
“Is that what you want pup? Me to taste you?” Ben teased already feeling something poking into his thigh. He let out a seductively sweet chuckle and slipped down Carlos’s form undoing his pants and letting free his straining member. Ben took him into his mouth not bothering to waste time. Carlos covered his mouth to muffle his moans. Ben was really good at this it seemed, and Carlos squirmed at the wet hot pleasure of Ben’s mouth. He knew he wouldn’t take long like this and he was right.   
“Ben…” Carlos moaned into his hand before releasing into Ben’s mouth. Ben gulped it down before tucking him away and sitting up with a smirk.   
“I think the pineapple works.” Ben teased making Carlos scoff and hide his face. Ben laughed and slid up pulling Carlos to look at him. “I love you Puppy.” Ben cooed before kissing him.  
“I love you too Prince.” Carlos grinned kissing him back. The two turned on the tv and cuddled while watching television till they fell back asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for how much intimacy there is in this story but, love involves these things. Plus they are horny consenting teens.


	14. Caught Between Past and Present

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carlos and Ben have a steamy morning start but things slowly unravel as Jay is determined to win Carlos back.

In the morning Carlos stretched and cuddled back up to Ben not wanting to move at all. He was content to just blow off everything and spend the day wrapped in the love of his best friend and now boyfriend. Ben smiled sleepily yawning a bit. “Morning Puppy, time to get up.” He urged lovingly but Carlos refused sliding his hands up Ben’s shirt to warm them on his body warmer body. He smirked down at his boyfriend and pulled his shirt off for him getting up. Carlos grumbled at the movement but watched Ben saunter toward the bathroom door, looking over at Carlos with come-hither eyes. His whole body felt warm all of a sudden as Ben left the door to the bathroom open turning the shower on and started stripping down. Reluctantly the monochromatic boy slipped off the comfortable bed and stepped into the bathroom just as Ben was sliding into the shower. Shedding his clothes onto the floor, he stepped in following his boyfriend under the torrent of hot water. It cascaded down their bodies in small streams that hugged the dips and peaks of their forms.   
“You certainly know how to wake me up.” Carlos let loose a chuckle as he let his hands wander Ben’s body. Ben was rather fit despite his lack of sports and his skin was smooth. A pleasant hum left his throat with his boyfriend’s hands on him. Carlos plucked up his body wash and started washing Ben in slow sudsy circles that wound around his body leaving a foamy trail over his physique. Carlos’s breath caught as Ben’s soapy hands began the same thing. Before long both boys were worked up and panting softly in the steamy bathroom. They both wanted more but stopped by Ben’s alarm on his phone going off in the bedroom notifying them that it was time to leave for school. Ben briefly ignored it pulling Carlos against him kissing him passionately, letting his hands wander down to his ass giving it a firm squeeze.   
“Later we’ll continue this…” Ben promised and Carlos breathlessly agreed. The two climbed out and got dressed before heading to Carlos’s quickly for a quick change of clean clothes. On the way to school, Ben smiled holding Carlos’s hand as he drove. “You spend the night at my place so much I think we should go to the mall after school and get you some new clothes to change into when you stay. Now that we’re a thing, I figure you’ll be staying more often.” Ben thought out loud. He loved the idea of being around Carlos more, frankly, the years he was with Jay, Ben missed him sometimes. They had used to hang out almost every day but that changed when Carlos dated jay. He was just happy to have him back again. Carlos squeezed his hand humming in agreement seeming content still, trying his best not to think about the pain that lingered with his breakup with Jay. He may love Ben and be with him now but the wound was still fresh and the shark that was his emotions was happily drawn to it nonstop now.   
They parked next to jay’s car where jay sat waiting with a big box of heart chocolates. He saw Carlos and smiled handsomely.  
“Hey baby, I know I really messed up and I just want to make things right between us. I love you.” He handed Carlos the box of chocolates and Ben stood aside looking a little worried but not sticking his nose in Carlos’s business. Carlos took the chocolates then looked up at Jay briefly, his heart fluttered for a brief moment, this was the Jay he had fallen in love with. The kind sweet Jay who did things out of the goodness in his heart to love and care from him. His pained heart left him speechless and both Jay and Ben stood waiting for Carlos to speak. Carlos looked between them. The indecision hurt Ben a bit but he wouldn’t admit it. He knew that his monochromatic boy had to do this without him prodding.   
“Thank you Jay, but… I can’t accept this. I’m sorry. I meant it when I said we are over yesterday okay? You need to move on.” Carlos tried to hand the box back but Jay wouldn’t accept it. Ben slowly let out a breath he had been holding but still didn’t quite feel satisfied by the answer, why not just tell Jay he was taken? Ben tried not to let his disappointment show but Jay did. He frowned and took hold of Carlos’s arms looking him in the eyes.  
“I still love you, I don’t want to move one. We can fix this, don’t give up on me. Don’t give up on us baby. Please.” Jay begged and Carlos stunned into another silence for a moment before Jay smiled a bit. “I know you still love me too. I can see it in your eyes. You want to try don’t you baby? I promise I’ll be better. Come on, don’t give up on us.” He continued to attempt to persuade. He was pulling on Carlos’s wounded heartstrings and Ben was slowly feeling his heart stretch as if slowly being pulled apart. Why wasn’t Carlos reacting? Did he really still love Jay? Were yesterday and this morning just a rebound. Ben’s head swam just as much as Carlos’s. Why can’t he just say no? His heart lurched at memories of two years of being with Jay. All the good memories and times together. Jay could be jealous and stupid. He was extremely careless with Carlos’s feeling but he did love him. Ben looked more and more pained by the second. The bell rang and Ben just silently started walking to class. Carlos gasped at the movement and immediately felt his heart sink to his stomach. Shit. Fuck. This wasn’t supposed to happen. Carlos forced the chocolates back into Jay’s hands without saying anything and ran after Ben. He grabbed ahold of Ben’s hand squeezing it looking at Ben apologetic and guilty but he could already see the disappointment and hurt lingering on Ben’s face no matter how much he tried hiding it.  
“Ben… please.” Carlos begged pulling him to a stop. Ben looked him in the eyes and it pierced his heart. Ben was hurt and he could see every ounce of it in his gaze. “I said I love you and I meant it. I just. I’m still recovering from yesterday. Forgive me?” Ben gave a weak smile and nodded.  
“I’ll always forgive you puppy…” Though the smile didn’t reach his eyes. He knew Ben meant what he said but the damage had been done and Carlos could feel it. Jay was coming up towards them and Carlos lept up onto his tippy toes to pull Ben down into a loving kiss right there in front of Jay. When they parted the smile on Ben’s face finally met his eyes and they headed into class holding hands. Ben still felt a pang of hurt that Carlos was struggling but he was willing to forgive, always. He loved Carlos and he knew this was hard for him so he tried his best to medicate his pain with reminders of their kiss. Jay didn’t look phased. He looked determined. He would have Carlos back one way or another.


	15. The Worried Prince

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben is eaten up by worry and goes to find relief in the bathroom, Carlos come in to relieve his fears, and harry still cares about Ben.

To say that Ben was doing well after the morning's events would be a bold faced lie. Ben was honestly feeling more and more insecure about his new relationship. He wasn’t even able to focus on his schoolwork, his mind just buzzing with worries attacking his constant thoughts. Why couldn’t Carlos have just said he was taken from the very beginning? Yes, the relationship is brand new and a little rushed but it isn’t the same as it was with Jay. Ben and Carlos have been close nearly their whole lives, they’re more comfortable with each other or so Ben thought. Now all he could do was worry, worry that he was going to have to fight for Carlos with Jay. Not literally, he hoped but He never wanted to have to fight for Carlos. He wanted it to be that Carlos would know who he wanted, hopefully, Ben and that they would be together. The very notion that this relationship he has wanted for years might now slip through his fingers hurt. He couldn’t do this right now, it felt like no one cared what he wanted.   
Getting a hall pass Ben went and stopped outside Carlos’s class to look in on him before going to the bathroom. Carlos was in the middle of chemistry when Evie nudged him and gestured towards the door. He saw Ben for the briefest of seconds in the window by the door before he walked away. Carlos frowned and quickly asked for a hall pass to go to the bathroom. Walking into the bathroom Ben was washing his face of what appeared to be tears of frustration. He heard Carlos come in but pretended to be fine looking into the long mirror above the sink staring at himself. Carlos walked over to Ben and pulled him into a hug, burying his face in his neck and clinging to him. He just needed to reassure Ben and comfort himself. He felt awful, he didn’t mean to make things so complicated. Of course, he loved Ben and wanted to be with him. He just wasn’t entirely over Jay yet and that isn’t exactly fair to Ben but he plans to get over Jay as soon as he can, but him being sweet and romantic again makes it difficult.  
“Puppy…” Ben started sadly and he knew he really fucked up from how hurt he still sounded. “Do you really want to be with me? Or am I just some kind of rebound for Jay to get jealous?” He didn’t want to come across as mean, which he didn’t he just sounded honestly heartbroken. Carlos felt his own heart tug and tear a little bit know he made Ben feel this way. He didn’t deserve this.  
“Of course I want to be with you! No Ben, you would never be a rebound. I mean it every time I have told you I love you. I just wasn’t prepared to deal with Jay trying to win me back. I want to be with you, Ben. I mean it. I choose you.” Carlos pulls him to look him in the eyes and they both have tears ready to spill. He leans in and pulls Ben into a kiss as their tears fall, mixing on their faces and sharing their love and pain in one desperate kiss. Ben eagerly pulls Carlos close and squeezes him against himself. He deepens the kiss just enough to make sure Carlos means it before pulling away and looking into his eyes loving but searching. Searching for a glimmer of determination that what Carlos is saying is nothing but fact. He finds what he is looking for and could cry more just from sheer relief but does his best to keep it contained, he really doesn’t want another day of someone asking him why he looks like he has been crying. Carlos smiles and rests his head on Ben’s chest just enjoying the moment of confirmation between them before they both have to scurry back out of the bathroom as a teacher comes in to use the bathroom for it’s intended purpose. He doesn’t seem to care that the two nearly adult teens are clinging to one another. They swiftly exit the bathroom chuckling a bit. Ben walks him back to his class before going on to his own.  
Sitting back down in his chair Ben momentarily feels so much relief as if he actually went to the bathroom to relieve himself. It felt fitting how much calmer he felt now no more pesky worries bothering him for now at least. His phone vibrates in his pocket and he sneaks a peek at the message. It’s from Harry. From across the room, Ben can see Harry looking at him with worry.   
“Have you been crying duckling? What’s wrong?” The message read and Ben balked at the use of his pet name for Ben. He really didn’t need this right now. Harry sent another text, “Come on sweetheart, I can see the puffy red eyes from over here. Talk to me.” He feels the urge to confide in harry but knows better. He may have fallen for Harry’s bullshit many times before but this was not one of those times, he didn’t have the strength to deal with that right now.   
So instead Ben texts back, “I’m fine. Leave me alone hook.” But this doesn’t seem satisfactory to the guyliner wearing ex-boyfriend.   
“Come on. Don’t be like that. You know I still care about you. I just want to make sure you are okay duckling. I wouldn’t want to see you get your heart broken again.” Harry responded making Ben frown and sigh heavily shooting Harry a look from across the room.   
“Care about me? You’re the one that broke my heart in the first place Hooky.” His words dripping with venom but that doesn’t translate entirely over text message.  
“I’m sorry. I never wanted to hurt you. I never really meant for things to get that far with Uma. I still love you, Ben. I still care about you. Jay isn’t going to give up on Carlos so easily and I don’t want to see you get hurt again. I know I did a shit job as your boyfriend towards the end but that doesn’t mean what I felt for you wasn’t real.” Harry’s words cut through all the comfort and calm that was fragile still. He knew about Ben’s situation? Of course, he did he is Jay’s best friend. Ben couldn’t help but let himself remember the good in Harry, he wasn’t all bad. He wasn’t bad at all just, flawed. He was far to loose with his flirting with other people but when it came to Ben he treated him like he was royalty. He was a king who was to be treated well and given all the pleasures he could be given. Ben felt himself lingering on past feelings and quickly shoved them away. Nope, he couldn’t be asked to dig up feelings for Harry again. He loved Carlos and that was enough for him.   
“Thanks, Harry but I’m fine.” He replied honestly before stowing his phone away and attempting to spend the last of his patience focused on the remainder of the lesson.


	16. Never Gonna Give You Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jay continues to attempt to win Carlos Back and Harry surprisingly comes to the rescue.

By the time that lunchtime had rolled around Ben and Carlos were pleasantly walking together. They got their lunches and set out for their usual table only to find Jay already waiting for them. He has a big teddy bear in his arms. The moment he sees Carlos he smiles and offers the teddy bear to him.  
“I love you, baby.” Jay smiled warmly and Carlos couldn’t help but groan pushing the bear away.  
“Jay cut it out. I’m not getting back with you. You can’t just buy me back. It’s over.” He said sitting next to Ben on the opposite side away from Jay. Carlos felt frustration bubble to the surface, he really wasn't in the mood to deal with more of Jay attempting to win him back. Ben was in a good mood again before now but that was quickly and easily ruined by Jay. Why couldn’t he just let Carlos go? He was the reason they broke up anyway. The whole situation made Ben’s nerves sit on the edge. Just when Ben thought it couldn’t get worse, it did. Harry sauntered over and sat down between Ben and Jay surprising most people with a soft smirk. He winked at Ben who scoffed and looked away pulling Carlos close.   
“Don’t worry Duckling. I’m not going to cause you any more problems… unless you want them.” He whispers in Ben’s ear making him shiver and cling to Carlos tighter. Carlos growled at Harry who reached over scratching a finger under Carlos’s chin teasing him. “Goochi goochi goo” he mocks talking to Carlos like he is a baby. Carlos shifts his head and attempts to bite Harry’s finger. He yanks his hand away protectively and Ben can’t help but laugh and pet Carlos.  
“Good boy.” Ben jokes and Carlos smiles proudly like an appreciated guard dog. He chuckles and hugs Ben before trying to eat before Jay gets up going over to Carlos, pulling up a song on his phone and starting to sing to Carlos attempting to serenade him. Now it was Ben’s turn to growl. Harry sighed and shook his head at the desperate display. Carlos snatched up Jay’s phone shut off the music and shoved it back in his hands.  
“Stop it, Jay. I mean it. I’m not falling for you again. You had your chance and I’m done.” Carlos sighed heavily attempting to go back to eat. Jay grumbles and goes back to sitting down next to Harry. Ben was feeling a lot better, at least Carlos was immediately rejecting Jay now to not lead him on. Also, it was comforting to know that he was being picked over Jay still. For Carlos however, this was both frustrating and depressing. Despite how easily he was rebuffing Jay’s attempts to woo him, Carlos found his heart lurching with each attempt, wanting him to forgive and forget. Yet at the same time, it scolded him for those feelings when his love for Ben has always been greater than it has for Jay. Now sitting here in this mess was just bringing him down with silent guilt.   
Carlos attempted to eat, though not feeling very hungry anymore, as Mal and Jane started bringing up the concert Mal’s band had put on the night before. Audrey and Evie chirped up talking about how good the show was. Harry casually brought up a party he was having this weekend and wanted to invite them all. Ben couldn’t help but let out a grumble, not another party. He already knew how well the last party went. This time hopefully Ben wouldn’t end up crying and vomiting heartbroken in a bathroom again. It was demeaning the first time, let alone the idea of it happening again. Ben didn’t trust Harry anyway, he was Jay’s best friend and who knows what kind of mess this could quickly turn into. This party had red flags all over it but everyone else seemed to agree to go including Carlos. If Carlos was going, Ben would go too.  
“Fine, I’ll go.” Ben caved as everyone sat looking at him expectantly. Carlos could sense Ben’s worry on some level and pulled him into a sweet kiss.  
“It won’t be like last time, I promise.” He gave Ben a reassuring smile and he nodded. Thankfully the rest of lunch went off without any more displays of affection from Jay. But when school finally let out, Carlos went to Ben’s car early waiting for him. Jay got out first and came over standing between Carlos’s legs and pulling him in.  
“Come on baby… I know you miss me…” He whispered into Carlos's ear sending a thrum of electricity down his spine making his whole-body jolt. He tried to push Jay away but he held onto Carlos tighter not letting go. “You know you miss me doing those things to you that only I know how to do.” He practically was moaning into Carlos’s ear giving it a bit of a nibble. Carlos shuddered and tried shoving Jay away again.  
“Get off of me Jay. Damn it. I already told you…” His words got caught in his throat as soon as Jay’s hand dipped down into Carlos’s waistband touching him. The only sound he could make was a gasp and he tried shoving Jay off again to no avail before Harry came walking over.  
“JAY!” Harry called out but Jay ignored him. Coming to the rescue Harry came over to Jay and pried him off of Carlos who looked like a deer caught in headlights. He couldn’t believe Harry was the one coming to save him.  
“What the fuck Harry?!” Jay sneered and Harry gave him a look of completely incredulous.  
“What the fuck is right Jay. You can’t just force your hand down someone’s pants. I would know. Carlos clearly didn’t want you touching him like that. Do you know how much trouble you could get into for pulling shit like that?” Harry scolded as Ben came running seeing Harry and Jay near Carlos. Ben quickly pulled Carlos close just as Carlos was starting to cry.   
“What the fuck did you do?” Ben demanded and Carlos buried his face in Ben’s chest clinging to him for dear life. Of all the things for Jay to do, he never expected him to force himself onto Carlos. Ben picked Carlos up and put him in the car before giving Jay a nasty look and driving off, leaving Harry and Jay to argue.


	17. Touch Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carlos is reeling from the unwanted advance that Jay made on him, he seeks Ben's touch to remedy it.

The lovers pulled up to Ben’s house as per usual as of late and Carlos seemed completely out of it. Taking a long look at the young man he loved Ben slid his hand into Carlos’s giving it a squeeze. It seemed enough to knock him out of his thinking.  
“Hey Puppy… What happened back there? Are you okay?” Ben asked his voice drowning with concern for his love. Carlos grimaced at the memory and shook his head a bit, not really okay after that.  
“Jay forced himself on me. I tried to push him off but he wouldn’t let go. He stuck his hand in my pants, Ben.” Carlos sounded like he was so depressed and angry about the whole thing that his emotions couldn’t quite pick one. He looked both angry and yet ready to start crying again it was painful. Ben got out and moved around picking Carlos up and carrying him inside up to his bedroom.   
“We don’t have to talk about it, I’m just sorry he did that too you. I’d have come running sooner had I known. He can’t just force himself on you like that.” Ben couldn’t hide the anger it made him feel inside to know Jay had touched him like that. Carlos sat on Ben’s bed quietly as they decided to get their homework out of the way before relaxing. Halfway through their homework, Carlos couldn’t take it. He slid his work over to the side before taking the work right out of Ben’s hands and sliding onto his lap. His voice was shaky but commanding to Ben.  
“Touch me, Ben.” Carlos wrapped his arms around Ben’s neck and shoulders pulling him in for a need laced kiss making Ben pull back a bit.  
“Are you really sure this is what you want Carlos? I don’t want you to force yourself… especially after what happened.” Ben looked more worried about Carlos’s consent and wellbeing than remotely interested in what Carlos was offering. He ground his hips lightly into Ben and looked him in the eye.  
“Right now all I can feel are his hands on me down there… I don’t want to feel his touch anymore Ben. I want to feel yours. I want you to help me forget it happened. Please, touch me.” Carlos practically begged and Ben yielded nodding pulling Carlos back into the kiss he pulled out off, letting it deepen into something passionate and loving as his hands worked to undo Carlos’s shorts and pull them down enough to wrap his hand around his length. Carlos let out a soft noise of delight into their kiss as Ben’s hand slowly started to work and pump his member for him. Carlos broke the kiss panting, resting his forehead on Ben’s letting himself moan.   
“You like me touching you here baby?” Ben whispered into his ear, leaning in to nibble on his earlobe and down his neck. Carlos could feel himself buck up into Ben’s hand desperate for more. Desperate for more of Ben’s touch around him. Compared to Jay’s touch which felt wrong and unwelcome, Ben’s touch was right and needed. Ben shifted so he could grind against Carlos’s ass while stroking him, not wanting to take things to far-right now considering what happened but Carlos wanted those things.  
“I love your touch, Prince… d-don’t stop, please… I need more.” Carlos whimpered grinding down against Ben’s bulge before reaching down to start undoing Ben’s pants wanting them gone.  
“More what?” Ben teased softly continuing a steady with his hand around Carlos’s weeping member. Carlos choked on a moan and tugged frustratedly at Ben’s pants.  
“You, more you. I need you, Ben, please.” Carlos begged desperately for that full feeling that came with their first time together. Ben tilted his head giving Carlos a sweet hickey before humming in contemplation. He didn’t want to say no to Carlos but he didn’t want Carlos wanting him for the completely wrong reasons.   
“Okay baby, I’ll give you what you want but you gotta promise me this is really what you want. I don’t want you to regret this later puppy.” Ben whispered lovingly and Carlos nodded but Ben chuckled tutting at Carlos like he was a misbehaving child. “Use those pretty little words of yours puppy.” He teased stopping his hand movements making Carlos whine with need.  
“Yes, I want this. I mean it baby, please.” His please was so desperate that Ben couldn’t help but take pity. He slid Carlos back onto the bed and tugged his shorts and boxers off completely. He took his shirt off at the same time before standing and stripping himself. Carlos watched pumping himself now, lip caught between his teeth trying to hide the cries of need that wanted to desperately crawl up his throat. Ben reached into the bedside table and plucked out the lube and a condom before Carlos stopped him.  
“B-ben… Can we do it without the condom? I want to feel you inside me… please, just this once?” Carlos begged and Ben stopped to look at him considering for a moment before nodding.   
“If that is what you want baby.” Ben smiles putting the condom back and slipping between Carlos’s legs. They had done this tango once before, Ben lubing up his digits and slowly working them into his hole one at a time till he was properly prepared to take Ben without hurting him. Ben lined up giving Carlos one final look to back out, but Carlos nodded giving him approval before he pressed slowly into his lover, gradually filling him up. One elongated moan spilled from Carlos’s lips as he felt himself become filled with something raw and pulsing hot, something completely Ben without a thin layer latex inhibiting the sensation of soft sensitive skins against one another. Ben started at a slow roll of his hips gradually working his way up. Carlos was complete putty beneath him just reveling in the intense pleasure he was feeling as Ben rubbed right up against his sweet spot every time he pulled out just to rub into it again on his thrust back in. The mewls and moans that Carlos was making were practically enough to make Ben want to orgasm. He hiked up his speed feeling both their needs increasing before Carlos hit his climax, his body clenching around Ben making him spill over inside Carlos. They slumped together on the bed panting and breathing heavily. Ben leaned down pressing hazy oxygen-deprived kisses to his lips.   
Ben pulled out and went to get a wet warm washcloth to clean them both up. He took his time whispering to Carlos the whole time how good he was and how wonderful it felt, just showering him in praise. Carlos couldn’t help but feel warm inside, the faint feeling of Jay’s touch gone and replaced by the faint feeling of Ben’s touch which made him feel more at ease. Ben pulled him onto his lap smiling.  
“We need to finish our homework before we can relax and cuddle. I don’t want my parents thinking you are a bad influence.” Ben smiled trailing kisses down his neck. Carlos nodded and they pulled their homework back into their laps and worked on it together getting it done relatively quickly now. Once the work was finished they slipped it into their backpacks and curled up together still enjoying the faint afterglow of their lovemaking. Carlos was happily at ease now, not a single thought of Jay on his mind, despite being the only thing on Jay’s mind.


	18. Harry's Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben and Carlos go shopping to get Carlos some new clothes. After they head to Harry's party to get their party on but Jay isn't playing by the rules anymore.

The next few days were filled with more desperate attempts from Jay to woo and court Carlos but his defenses became more and more effortless, rebuffing the advances with ease now. After what Jay pulled, Carlos’s feelings had changed. Not only had he cheated but he tried to force himself on Carlos. Things were escalating though with each failed attempt getting grander and grander. He even went so far as to announce during a tourney match that he loved Carlos. Everyone was fed up with it honestly but no one wanted to be the first one to intervene other than Ben who was always protectively close to Carlos after the incident by his car.  
It was finally the weekend and Ben and Carlos were at the Mall buying Carlos some new clothes to keep at Ben’s for ease. His mother didn’t care where Carlos was 99% of the time so he was easily able to spend as much time with Ben as he wanted. The fractures in their relationship from the bumpy start with Jay had healed over, for the most part, leaving faint scars that they could still slightly feel but were mostly gone. Carlos came out of the dressing room in some tight red skinny jeans and a black and white spotted polo turning around for Ben.  
“Well?” Carlos asked appraising himself in the mirror and Ben came up behind him playfully grabbing his ass.   
“I like it. It looks really good on you puppy.” He leaned in kissing his cheek making Carlos blush and scurry back into the dressing room to try on a pair of half black and half white jeans with a Red band t-shirt. He turned around again for Ben who smiled lovingly. “You look so damned good in black and white with red. I just want to dip you in white and dark chocolate and just…” Ben said licking his lips playfully and Carlos felt all the blood rush to his cheeks.  
“BEN!” Carlos squealed adorably from embarrassment nudging him. “Not in the store.” He scurried back into the dressing room to come out in an outfit that Ben picked. It was a pair of blue jeans with a gold silky button-up. Carlos looked at himself confused, eyeing himself in the mirror but Ben looked completely stunned. His jaw practically on the floor, Carlos looked beyond handsome in blue and gold. He was downright beautiful! Carlos could feel himself squirm under Ben’s absolutely enamored gaze. “Ben?” Carlos snapped his fingers in front of his face, snapping Ben out of it. His cheeks were positively crimson and looking at Carlos like he was staring at a piece of fine art.  
“You look beautiful Carlos… Baby… I please can we get you this one, for me?” Ben practically begged and Carlos chuckled giving him a sweet kiss nodding.  
“I’ll happily wear anything that makes you look at me like this.” He teased tugging at Ben’s belt loops before heading into the changing room to put his normal clothes back on and bring out the clothes they were going to buy. Ben took the clothes to the register and Carlos gasped at the nearly three hundred dollars Ben was paying for everything Carlos pouted and Ben smiled kissing his nose in front of the ginger cashier who giggled at the two making them blush. Ben carried the bags for Carlos as they made one final stop for some specialty chocolates for the monochromatic teen as another token of the princely boyfriend’s affection. He got him one of everything in the chocolate section of the confections store. Carlos was practically on cloud nine. Ben was spoiling him rotten but he insisted, not letting Carlos stop him, he had plenty of money and the perfect boyfriend to spend it on.   
They headed back to Ben’s to get dressed for the party at Harry’s, Carlos decided to wear one of his new outfits while Ben picked out a dashing outfit from his collection that almost made Carlos feel a little jealous.  
“Babe, you look a little too good in that.” Carlos pouted, admiring Ben’s ass and how the pants hugged it perfectly. Ben chuckled and pulled him into a loving kiss.   
“I only have eyes for you baby, I promise.” He offered him a comforting kiss which seemed to do the trick making Carlos smile. Ben looked at his watch and smirked. “Ready to party?” Carlos nodded eagerly and they climbed back into the car to head to Harry’s party.  
By the time they arrived the party was already in full swing with Audrey and Evie dancing on one another to the loud music while Uma sat on the couch with Lonnie in her lap, the two just snuggled up and talking to one another. Jane and Mal were dancing surprisingly dirty, all grinding and feeling each other up. Ben almost couldn’t believe how bold Jane was being until he saw the red cup in her hand and connected the dots. Liquid courage can make even the tamest people do some things they wouldn’t usually do. Ben and Carlos went to the kitchen, Ben grabbing a plain cup of soda while Carlos grabbed a cup of the jungle punch on offer. Harry surprised them from behind hugging them both close to him.  
“My favorite couple!” Harry offered with a toothy grin, seeming already inebriated. Jay was close behind. He helped Carlos finish filling his cup, not noticing the small tablet he slipped into the cup at the same time. Jay just smiled innocently handing the cup back to Carlos who didn’t really give it a second thought. Carlos and Ben peeled themselves away from Harry who was soon distracted by a shirtless Gil. The couple made their way to the living room joining the mass of bodies dancing together, the more Carlos drank the more grinding their dancing became before He abruptly didn’t feel so good. He yelled “Bathroom” into Ben’s ear before scurrying away to the bathroom. Carlos took a quick leak and was washing his hands as everything started to go wobbly. Carlos steadied himself on the sink as he felt heard someone come into the bathroom behind him. Jay smiled almost unnervingly into the bathroom mirror just as Carlos passed out and everything went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't be mad for me making Jay the way he is. People get so defensive of Jay in general but he is such the type to get jealous and be controlling. It's my story, and Jay being the jealous ex just fits. Love you anyway <3


	19. Missing Carlos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben and Harry look for Carlos while he is at the mercy of Jay.

After nearly fifteen minutes Ben headed to the bathroom to look for Carlos. He knocked but it ended up being empty. Confused, Ben set off around the house stopping his friends one after another asking if they had seen Carlos. Apparently, none of them had seen him after he went to the bathroom. Carlos was missing and Ben started to panic a little, it wasn’t like him to just up and disappear, something must definitely be wrong. He quickly found Harry who was in the process of making out with Gil, both half-naked.  
“Harry, I’m really sorry to interrupt but have you seen Carlos? He went to the bathroom and didn’t come back. I’ve checked the whole house and he is gone.” Ben couldn’t help the panic in his voice. Harry detached himself from Gil looking worried.   
“You are absolutely sure he didn’t just wander off and you missed him duckling?” Harry furrowed his brows still groping Gil in the process. Ben rolled his eyes and literally got down on his knees making Harry’s eyebrows shoot up in surprise.  
“Harry, I’m not kidding. I think something might be wrong. I’m worried sick, I looked everywhere.” Ben was genuinely begging at this point. Harry let go of Gil apologetically before stomping into the living room and abruptly stopping the music, everyone went silent.  
“LISTEN UP! We got a missing person. If any of you have seen Carlos De Vil within the past twenty to thirty minutes come find me.” Harry hollered loud enough the entire house could hear him before restarting the music. Everyone slowly went back to what they were doing, and Harry returned to Ben’s side. “I’ll keep a lookout for him here. Maybe you should check to see if he got a ride home or something. I know it isn’t like h-… wait… Where’s Jay?” Harry finally stopped looking around to see if he could spot the unmistakable son of Jafar. Jay stood out like a sore thumb for the most part, so it was startling to find after a lap around the house he was gone too. Hay was a complete party animal, so it didn’t make sense for him to leave early. Harry and Ben exchanged worried looks as no one seemed to admit to seeing Jay or Carlos after he went to the bathroom.   
“I’m going to check out Jay’s place, come with me?” Ben asked and Harry groaned and nodded reluctantly.  
“If it were anyone else I’d never think of it duckling but as of late I don’t trust Jay not to pull something stupid.” Harry’s voice carried a strong color of worry with it. He knew Jay better than anyone and him admitting that Jay might be a problem was more than concerning. It shook Ben to his very core thinking about how Jay had been so forceful in his approach with Carlos. It honestly made his stomach flip and swirl with sickness. Now wasn’t the time to be getting caught up in feelings, Ben lead Harry out to his car and the two set out for Jay’s house.  
Meanwhile, Carlos was just coming back around when he tried to move, his arms were restrained. As woozy realization came Carlos found he couldn’t move much at all, barely able to squirm even. He looked up at his handcuffed hands to a familiar bed frame. Looking around, Carlos recognized where he was. He was in Jay’s room cuffed and bound to the bed, completely spread eagle. Thankfully he had his clothes on still which brought him minor comfort before he called out.  
“Jay?” Carlos called nervously hoping this was just some sick joke and not what he thought it was. Jay opened the bedroom door and came over to sit next to Carlos running his fingers through the monochromatic teen’s hair. Jay smiled warmly as he just silently and affectionately petted his former love. “Jay? What are you doing? Let me go!” Carlos cried making Jay shush him lovingly like a parent calming a frightened child.   
“You’re okay Carlos. It’s just me baby. I know you missed me. I missed you too but that horrible Ben wouldn’t let you come back to me. It’s all his fault isn’t it pet?’ Jay cooed and Carlos swallowed hard shaking his head.   
“No Jay, I didn’t come back to you because I don’t love you anymore. Now let me go!” Carlos squirmed pulling at his restraints. Jay’s face screwed up in confusion and anger before he slapped Carlos hard across the face.  
“I SAID IT WAS BEN’S FAULT. RIGHT?” Jay demanded angrily and Carlos fearfully whimpered as Jay shushed him carefully rubbing his cheek turning soft and sweet again. “Come now baby, don’t make me angry again. Whose fault is it?” Jay asked cupping Carlos’s cheek tenderly. Carlos whimpered back tears.  
“B-b-b-ben’s,” Carlos stammered between choked sobs and Jay nodded smiling.  
“That’s right pet, all his fault. Shhh, don’t cry baby. I know you’re happy to be back with me. I’m gonna make you feel so good, baby. You’ve missed Daddy, haven’t you?” He continued in a soft loving voice. There was a small pause where all Carlos did was sob. “I SAID,” He started raising his voice and his hand threateningly. Carlos flinched. “YOU’VE MISSED DADDY HAVEN’T YOU?!” Jay demanded and Carlos just nodded quickly whimpering in fear. He had no idea what had happened to Jay, but he had completely lost his mind. The sweet loving Jay was masked by this terribly jealous and controlling person that Carlos didn’t even know.  
“I’m so sorry to do this to you, but it was the only way to get you away from him and now you’re all mine again right baby?” Jay leaned down kissing Carlos forcefully, without much choice Carlos nodded into the kiss, kissing back hoping that complying would spare him being hit again. Thankfully it didn’t and Jay sat up with a smile playing with Carlos’s hair affectionately in silence for a couple of moments before there was a knock at the front door. Jay groaned and pretended not to hear it just focusing on the boy in his bed that he loved so much, he couldn’t be without. Carlos was struggling not to start balling, fearful of the possible response that would provoke from the unhinged former lover. He secretly swore to himself never to go to another house party after this for a good while.  
Just outside Ben and Harry started pounding on Jay’s front door, seeing his car in the driveway they knew he was home.   
“Jay open up! It’s Harry.” Harry called out to no response. Dread was slowly filling both of their guts with every second passed.


	20. Mercy and Compassion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben and Harry come to Carlos's rescue. Jay breaks down after he finally understood what he has done.

Ben and Harry tried the doorknob finding it to be locked so they knocked on the door again before he got fed up and stalked around the house finding a cracked open window. Ben got Harry and opened the window all the way, needing Harry to help boost and shove him through the window. Harry’s hands rested on Ben’s ass as he pushed him up into the window.  
“Can you push from my feet and get your hands off my ass please?” Ben grumbled before being propelled hard through the window with a crash. Harry effortless hopped up and slipped through the open window landing on top of Ben in quite the compromising position. Harry was laying on top of Ben between his legs as they both groaned a bit. Ben huffed looking at Harry mildly annoyed before their position dawned on him.  
“Just like old times huh duckling?” Harry teased getting up off Ben and helping him up. Ben couldn’t help but the rising heat in his cheeks. Now was definitely not the time for joking and teasing like this. Ben and Harry both seemed to realize this at the same time and left the room heading to Jay’s room. They were not entirely prepared for what the walked in on. Jay was half-dressed now attempting to disrobe Carlos without untying him which was completely impossible. He hadn’t really thought the whole thing through clearly, he wasn’t really thinking at all. Seeing Carlos tied up like that made anger burst and swell within his chest, his usual pacifist nature gone in a flash he quickly charges at Jay slamming him into the wall and starting to wail on him, Jay recovered quickly and shoved Ben onto the floor as the two began wrestling and punching and hitting each other. Jay got a good hit off on Ben’s cheek before Ben’s knee came up right between Jay’s legs knocking the wind out of him and making him sputter and fall off of Ben clutching his groin. Ben let out a heavy breath to find Harry had already managed to unbind Carlos. Ben picked him up holding him to his chest protectively.  
“Oh god baby, I’m so sorry. Are you okay? Did he hurt you?” Ben questioned doting over Carlos despite his nose bleed, bruised cheek, and completely wild hair. He looked far worse than Carlos who thankfully didn’t have a scratch on him other than a slightly red cheek from where he was slapped. Harry grabbed Jay by the hair pulling him up onto the bed.  
“What the fuck Jay? Have you completely lost your god damned mind? You are so out of control. Carlos doesn’t want to be with you, especially not after you kidnapped him, you fucking idiot. Do you have any idea how easy it would be to call the police right now and get you arrested for kidnapping and god knows what else? I don’t know what the fuck has gotten into you but you need to snap out of it right now.” Harry berated Jay giving him a full lecture as what he was doing seemed to finally sink in. Ben didn’t bother to stick around and listen he carried Carlos out to the car and just sat holding him tightly.   
“Did he do anything to you baby? What happened?” Ben still fretting over Carlos treating him like he was delicate and precious, as though he might shatter at too strong of a touch. Carlos looked down for a moment trying to remember, everything was a little fuzzy about how things exactly happened concerning how he got there.  
“I went to go pee and I wasn’t feeling well. I think I passed out in the bathroom and Jay got me. I don’t really know but he was completely unhinged. He was wanting me to blame you for not loving him properly anymore. That all this was your fault. He slapped me but that was about it. When you two came he was wanting to…” Carlos paused looking at Ben who’s face hardened with understanding.  
“He didn’t…” Ben started but Carlos was quick to shake his head and relieve Ben’s worries. “Did you want to call the police? We can get Jay arrested, he deserves it. He can’t just go around kidnapping people.” Ben argues but Carlos reluctantly shakes his head sighing heavily.  
“Something is definitely wrong with Jay but it won't be fixed by getting him imprisoned. Nothing happened thankfully, I just want to talk some sense into him. This isn’t like Jay at all. Jay was always sweet and romantic with me, not like this. Yeah, he could get really jealous and controlling but nothing this bad. I’m afraid he might be doing drugs or something. He seems completely lost. I can’t believe it but I actually pity him. He was just so damn hurt about losing me…” Carlos frowned and got up from Ben’s embrace heading back into the house. Jay was a sobbing mess by the time Harry had finished laying into Jay with one hell of a lecture about what he had been doing. Carlos came into the bedroom drawing Harry and Jay’s attention. Jay choked on sobs.  
“Carlos I’m so sorry. I just… I don’t know what is wrong with me. I never meant to hurt you, I love you. I god, I’m so stupid. Clearly, this is why we broke up. I’m such a fucking idiot.” He sat belittling himself and Carlos didn’t intend to stop him. Jay was an idiot and this was why they broke up, he wasn’t wrong about any of it and right now Carlos didn’t have enough sympathy to correct him.  
“I don’t know if I can forgive you Jay, but I’m not going to call the police so long as you have come to your senses. I don’t know what the hell came over you but so help me god, if you even think of touching me again…” Carlos threatened but stopped himself sighing heavily. “Look, I don’t hate you but you seriously need some help. I think you should look into counseling or therapy or whatever. You need it. Maybe after that, we can be friends again but for now, I really don’t want to deal with you anymore. Fix yourself, Jay. This isn’t like you.” Carlos doesn’t give Jay a moment to get a word in before leading Ben back out to the Car. Harry follows closely behind, and they climb into the car, harry in the back seat. “Thanks for helping Harry.” Carlos sighed laying his head back against the seat feeling tears drip down his cheeks silently. Harry shrugged and put a comforting hand on Carlos’s shoulder.  
“Don’t worry about it. I’m just glad we came when we did. Poor Benny Boo here was so distraught he actually begged me on his knees to help find you. You would probably have laughed at how desperate he looked.” Carlos let out a small chuckle at Harry’s words it was a sad tearful chuckle but a chuckle none the less. They dropped Harry off at the Party before heading home. Once inside Ben immediately started making Hot chocolate before joining Carlos in the bedroom. Carlos was just sitting on the Bed looking empty and devastated still. The full weight of everything that had happened smacking into him and weighing him down suddenly. He had been holding it together out of shock before finally breaking down. Ben calmly pulled Carlos into his arms setting the hot chocolate aside.   
“I’m glad you are okay Puppy, I was so worried.” Ben nuzzled kisses into his neck and cheek seeming to help calm Carlos down some.  
“Thank you for coming for me… I love you so much, Ben.” Carlos clung to him kissing him softly.  
“I’d do anything for you, Carlos. I love you so much too Carlos.” Ben reciprocated the kiss lovingly and gentle as always. Carlos settles into Ben’s chest after snatching his hot chocolate up and blowing on it before taking a sip.   
“Anything?” Carlos questioned finally and Ben nodded into Carlos’s hair placing kisses upon the crown of his head.   
“Anything.” Ben reaffirmed grabbing the bag of chocolates and picking one of Carlos’s favorite and offering it to him. He lit up a little bit at the prospect of more chocolate as Ben cuddle him. Things had been so rough lately, he was hoping this would be the end of the madness. Sadly, for him, the madness was only beginning.


	21. New Arrival

The next day Carlos stayed at Ben’s not feeling up to school, especially if Jay went. Thankfully neither Carlos or Jay showed up to school so everyone could breathe and inform their friends what happened. It wasn’t much of a surprise that Ben was down most of the day. His best classes were with Harry who kept him smiling as best he could, the two’s friendship returned after the mess of a breakup and they were close again. They sat together at lunch again, just them as Jay and Carlos were both out and the day went by pretty well. The next day Ben forced Carlos to go to school but it was hard, he wasn’t really up for it but he couldn’t risk missing too many days of school without a valid excuse. Since he didn’t turn Jay in for kidnapping him he couldn’t risk telling without Jay getting in major trouble. All in all, it was a terrible situation. Jay didn’t come back the second day either leaving Carlos and Ben to enjoy what little they could of the day with Harry as a sort of the third wheel.   
By the end of the second day of school after the event and party, Carlos crawled into Ben’s car curling up looking ready for a nap.   
“Tired puppy?” Ben spoke affectionately, brushing some hair of Carlos’s to the side. Carlos leaned into Ben’s touch allowing him to cup his cheek and caress his cheekbone with his thumb. He sighed nodding, nuzzling his cheek into Ben’s hand with a soft sigh. Ben didn’t push of rush Carlos to feel better, he just wanted to support him while he knew Carlos needed to recover. He drove them home and cooked them dinner, Ben wasn’t the best cook in the world but he managed to make things good enough Carlos could enjoy them, mostly by following recipes to the letter. It was a rare occasion of Ben to cook really but he felt like doing something special for Carlos by giving him a home-cooked meal that he would like. Carlos sat in the kitchen curled up and half asleep while Ben cooked. He didn’t like being away from Ben too much. Ben brought Carlos a sense of safety and comfort after being kidnapped and it filled him with unease to really be alone.   
Ben set the table and even lit some candles to be romantic before waking Carlos from his nap on the table. He looked so adorable when he woke up, rubbing at his eyes. Carlos saw the table was set and the candles and finally smiled at Ben’s sweet gesture. The two talked about school a bit and some movies that were coming out that they should see together, mostly just filling the silence with comfortable small talk. The idea of talking about big and important subjects would ruin the mood for the night. Ben insisted after clearing the dishes to carry Carlos upstairs to bed. He didn’t complain much. Ben let Carlos sleep while he worked on their homework, letting Carlos loosely copy the next morning. Ben went to bed holding Carlos and comforting him in his sleep.   
On the third day of school after the incident, Jay finally came back to school but he avoided his old friends out of shame. Carlos was relieved to see some semblance of the old Jay peeking through in what little he was forced to see of him but it didn’t stop Carlos from being on edge. He didn’t like having a class with Jay without Ben there, it made him feel trapped. Carlos wasn’t doing well on the inside and that was to be understood, his friend and ex-boyfriend kidnapped him with plans to do things he didn’t even want to talk about. With all this pain, fear, and frustration bubbling up inside it didn’t help that Ben and Harry were friends again. Carlos couldn’t help but feel a little jealous despite Ben’s shameless displays of affection for him in front of Harry. He could see how much it bothered Harry every time, but he couldn’t help but enjoy it a little bit. The third day, however, turned from bad to worse when Jay came over to apologize admitting to starting therapy and seeking help like Carlos suggested. While it was a good thing, it took every ounce of courage in him not to cower in fear. Jay still scared him for what he did and Jay could sense it. All he did was apologize profusely before leaving them alone. Ben spent the whole of lunch with Carlos in his lap clinging to him for comfort. Nobody seemed bothered, their friends even commenting on how cute and adorable they were together making Carlos bury his face more into Ben’s chest.   
It ended up being a week before Carlos seemed to be functioning semi-normally again. He was still dealing with the internal struggle but he was acting as if it didn’t bother him on the outside, mostly to comfort everyone and stop them from worrying. Well, mostly everyone, because Ben could see right through his fake demeanor to the real emotions bubbling underneath. The first day after a week was punctuated by the arrival of a new student. Everyone was whispering and talking about this new student but Ben got to meet him first hand in one of his classes. His name was Samuel White, son of the tv personality Snow White. He was a tall and fair looking guy with pale full cheeks, naturally, rosy lips and hair as black as ebony. He was absolutely beautiful by all standards, he was seemingly kind as he thanked the teacher for introducing him. He took his seat next to Ben and flashed him a smile. Ben smiled back to be polite, sure Samuel was gorgeous, but no one compared to Carlos in his mind. He had eyes for one boy and he meant it. It didn’t stop Harry from watching the two jealously from the other side of Ben. If Ben could see the look on Harry’s face he might be surprised. Samuel just flashed Harry a look as if challenging him making him scoff. The nerve this new guy had! Almost every chance Samuel got to talk to Ben he took it and by the time lunch rolled around he decided to sit with Ben and Carlos at lunch. He took Harry’s usual spot on the other side of Ben from Carlos making him fume. He sat next to Carlos instead grumbling a bit. Carlos shot him a curious look but he forced a smile and the two dropped it. Harry didn’t like this new Samuel White one bit.


	22. Wicked Wednesday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben and Carlos start Wednesday a little frisky but things quickly devolve into two pining idiots fighting over Ben.

Things seemed to be looking better as the weekend by for the group until Wednesday. The literal hump day where everything began to fall apart. It started like most days did now with Ben and Carlos snuggled up in bed trying to milk every second of peaceful, warm, fuzzy bliss out of sleeping together. It was the blaring annoyance of Ben’s morning alarms that urged the two out of bed. Unlike most days where it was Ben attempting to drag Carlos out of bed, today it was reversed. Carlos got up and snagged his outfit for the day but Ben just rolled over hugging the blanket wanting to go back to sleep.  
“Ben. Come on babe, we gotta get ready for school.” Carlos chuckled nudging Ben in the butt with his foot. Ben grumbled and pulled the blanket over himself grumpily.  
“Five more minutes.” Ben murmured from his fluffy nest under the blanket. Carlos chuckled and strode closer to the bed grabbing the blanket before Ben gave a warning growl. “You pull this blanket off of me right now and I will not be a happy prince.” Carlos snickered and instead slipped under the covers crawling on top of Ben, laying on him and kissing his nose.  
“Come on prince… time to get up…” He prodded at Ben’s morning wood playfully earning a grunt from him. “Looks like part of you is awake.” Carlos teased and Ben grumbled at him.  
“Don’t encourage it…” Ben whispered chuckling a little bit with amusement as Carlos toyed with the tent in Ben’s boxers until Ben growled and picked Carlos up getting out of bed. “Fine, I’m up, just don’t tease. I already feel horny as hell.” Ben complained but Carlos smirked tugging Ben’s briefs off and nudging him towards the shower. Ben sighed turning the water on and climbed in. Carlos wasn’t far behind, choosing to take the time to kneel and take care of Ben’s little (pretty big) problem. Thankfully for time's sake, Carlos was getting pretty good at pleasuring Ben so it didn’t take very long to sate Ben’s need and focus the two back on getting clean and ready for the day.   
Once the shower was over the two dressed and headed downstairs for breakfast. Carlos had cereal, cocoa puffs as usual, and Ben opted for a bowl of apple cinnamon oatmeal. It didn’t take long for the two to eat and be out the door into Ben’s reliable royal blue car and headed for school. The both of them jammed out the drive to school listening to Mal’s band's new album they just made and gave them a copy of. When they pulled up Jay was waiting by his car nervously. Immediately the good mood in the car came to a halt. Jay sighed as they got out.  
“I know you both don’t want to talk to me but I just want to apologize again. Me and my therapist have been going over things and realized I have some pretty bad abandonment issues from when mom left.” Jay said fidgeting with the ends of his hair a bit. Carlos could remember Jay getting emotional about it and it seemed to make sense now. “I just want to say what I did was majorly messed up. I’m so sorry for what happened and you don’t have to forgive me. I’m not asking for forgiveness I just want you to know, I know I fucked up and it won't happen again. I was just afraid to have someone else walk out of my life that mattered so much to me.” Jay sighed and Carlos nodded.  
“I don’t forgive you Jay, but I do appreciate you telling me. I’m really glad you're getting help and maybe someday we can be friends again but for now, I still need space. Okay?” Carlos gave him a half-smile and Jay nodded setting off into school leaving the two alone. Ben nudged Carlos smiling proudly.  
“That was really big of you puppy. I’m proud of you.” Ben hugged him and they started walking until Samuel came up behind tugging on Ben’s arm pulling him away from Carlos a bit. Ben laughed not thinking much of it but Carlos didn’t care for it. Samuel hugged Ben’s arm grinning.  
“Morning Ben. You excited about class today? I was hoping we could be lab partners this time.” He was seemingly excited and giddy tugging on Ben’s arm the whole time. Carlos just frowned lacing his hand with Ben’s who looked over giving Carlos a loving smile making him perk up a bit. It was that kind of reminding and loving look that you only give that one special person who means everything to you. Samuel huffed and ran ahead into school making Carlos beam with victory.  
“Ben… Sometimes I just want you to tell the whole world how much you love me.” He squeezes Ben’s hand again earning him a sweet look again from Ben.   
“I love you,” Ben whispered in his ear making Carlos look at Ben confused. Ben smiled charmingly.  
“Why did you whisper it?” Carlos couldn’t help the pout on his lips until Ben nipped his ear lovingly still whispering.  
“Because you are my whole world Puppy.” His words making everything inside Carlos’s body feel like it was melting into liquid magma, heating him with a burning feeling that felt so good it almost hurt. It was so cheesy and yet so perfect that Carlos couldn’t help but pull Ben by the jaw down into quite the affectionate kiss. The two went to their first class together but separated for second and third. By fourth Ben was in chemistry with Harry and Samuel. When it came time to pick partners Harry and Samuel immediately started arguing about who would get to partner with Ben.  
“You got to be his partner last time, it’s my turn,” Samuel whined and Harry rolled his eye smirking.  
“Yeah well, that doesn’t matter, duckling is always my partner, so it doesn’t matter,” Harry said smugly but Samuel tilts his head.  
“Didn’t you two break up though? Not much his partner now huh?” Samuel grinned mischievously making Harry gasp. This little shit! Harry thought to himself and before he could retaliate about how at least Harry wasn’t a little bitch Ben interrupted.  
“Guys… You can both be my partner there is an uneven number of students. Chill out.” Ben not seeming to understand the slight undertones of the argument being how they both jealously wanted Ben to themselves for selfish reasons.   
“Fine Duckling. Whatever you say.” He grinned kissing Ben’s cheek making him blush. Ben shook the thought away of Harry and headed over to their station to start the lab as Harry and Samuel gave each other dirty looks.  
By lunchtime things only escalated. Samuel too Harry’s spot again so being the man Harry is when he doesn’t get his way shoved Samuel’s tray out of the way and squeezed in-between Samuel and Ben. All the girls on the other side of the table started laughing and Samuel looked pissed. He scoffed as Harry gave him a smug grin and leaned into Ben who didn’t seem to care. He was wrapped up in a conversation with Carlos about date night plans between them. He had no idea that right to his right Samuel and Harry were shooting each other dirty glares and shoving one another fighting over him.


	23. Restaurant Rumble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben and Carlos are having a date night at Tiana's place when uninvited guests show up.

Carlos and Ben were having a date night on the town. Carlos was doing a lot better recovering from the emotional assault that was being kidnapped by having a heart to heart with Ben’s mother Belle. She was always a gentle and kind woman who looked out for him. The conversation was initially quite bumpy as Belle feared for the boy’s safety before he explained everything had panned out just fine. Thankfully Belle was familiar with the feelings of being kidnapped and held against her will at one point in her life. She doesn’t talk about it but she did console Carlos and validate his feelings as a good mother and confidant should. Now Ben and Carlos were at the restaurant Tiana’s Place being seated. Everything was good between them but Carlos knew he needed to bring the issue up eventually. Once the waitress left with their orders Carlos took Ben’s hand from across the table. He was wearing the gold silk button up and royal blue jeans that Ben had picked out at the mall, so Ben’s eyes were already glued to him.  
“Ben, Prince, we need to talk about something.” Carlos tried to keep his voice calming and void of the worry that was honestly gnawing at his gut. The displays of affection and bickering between Harry and Samuel had not gone unnoticed by the monochromatic lover. He knew what the two were fighting over and he also knew Ben was completely oblivious.   
“Did I do something wrong?” Ben’s face contorted with sudden worry gripping his hand a little tighter just making Carlos smile softly. Ben never had a problem apologizing and trying to make things right when he messed up and it was comforting even if this wasn’t his fault.  
“No, babe. You didn’t do anything wrong but I need to talk to you about Harry and Samuel.” Carlos started with a sweetness to his voice that calmed Ben’s nerves enough yet did nothing for his confusion. Rightfully so, Ben had no clue why Carlos wanted to bring up those two on their date night but it didn’t make him necessarily feel any better. “Have you noticed how much Harry and Samuel seem to be fighting?” He tried to hint at it wanting Ben to make the realization himself rather than have to explain to him what the issue was.  
“Well yeah but I figured that was just Harry being jealous of a new friend… am I missing something?” Ben in all his clairvoyance seeming to understand that he was an oblivious fool sometimes. Carlos would lovingly call it Ben’s own special brand of stupidity. No one is perfect and it’s one of Ben’s flaws, he sees the good in people a little too much sometimes ignoring what is right in front of him.  
“Yes, you are. Do you ever notice what Harry and Samuel are fighting over?” Carlos nudges Ben in the right direction again trying to still get him to reason it out himself. Ben sits for a second.  
“Well, they were fighting over being my partner in Chem and then they were fighting over sitting next to me at lunch? Wait, you don’t think they are fighting over me do you?” Ben suddenly struck with the realization that everyone else had managed to make hours ago. Carlos couldn’t help but look at his boyfriend with slight pity nodding. Staring at his boyfriend, Ben couldn’t help but fit the pieces together squeezing his hand tighter. “You know I don’t want either of them right? I meant it when I said I only have eyes for you puppy. You really are my whole world.” His words a comforting relief to the small worry in the pit of Carlos’s stomach knowing full well this was true. He should have known better than to question Ben’s loyalty of all things but he knew as much as Ben loved him Harry still had a small place in his chest that didn’t belong to him and probably never would. He had a soft spot of the Hook and Carlos feared its effects on Ben’s loyalty. However, now his fear was sated by Ben’s reaffirming statement of love. The two smiled at each other enjoying the moment before Ben’s face immediately fell looking at the figure that just entered the restaurant. Harry Hook was dressed in some of his best looking like a dashing pirate from the front of a romance novel in all his beauty. Carlos followed his eyes and his mood soured a bit. He saw Ben and Carlos and strode over to them confidently smiling taking an empty chair at the four-person table being reserved for two.   
“Fancy seeing you two here. Having a good time Duckling?” Harry charmingly smiled at Ben who gave him a stern look.  
“What are you doing here Harry?” Ben demanded now knowing full well that the whole table at lunch knew of their date plans, including Harry. Before Harry could say anything Samuel waltzed in coming up behind Carlos.   
“Oh hey, guys… Harry… what are you doing here?” Samuel played innocently making the pirate looking man frown.  
“Just coming to have a nice dinner, a present to myself. What are you doing here Samuel? Coming to crash their date night?” He said accusatorily unintentionally incriminating himself all the same. Samuel scoffed and shoved him.  
“Dinner by yourself? What kind of pathetic excuse is that? We both know you are only here to crash their date yourself. I’m meeting someone… I just happened to arrive early.” The beautiful model like Samuel stated proudly only to be shoved back by Harry who was not in the mood to play.  
“Bullshit. The only person you were hoping to meet here was Ben.” Harry spat earning him a slap from Samuel. Everyone was starring now an uncomfortable silence spawning from the loud slap. Ben and Carlos both sat in complete shock at the events not sure what in the name of Auradon was happening. Harry started laughing getting a dangerous look in his eyes.  
“What kind of pussy slaps a man?” His voice smug before slugging Samuel in the jaw. Samuel reeled for a second astonished that he had just been hit before anger boiled inside him and he tackled Harry to the ground starting to wail on him, while Harry did the same. Everyone gasped watching the two completely brawl on the floor of the restaurant before Ben stood up and whistled sharp and loud drawing the attention of the two. Samuel had a fist full of Harry’s hair and Harry was mid-punch. Ben stood and grabbed Samuel tugging him off of Harry and shoving him away. He helped Harry up and looked at the two of them completely pissed off.  
“I don’t care why either of you is here or what you think you are doing. Get out and go home. You two bickering over me isn’t making me want anything to do with either of you. I’m trying to have a nice date with my BOYFRIEND. Now leave before I drag you both out myself.” Ben’s commanding voice shaking both of them. They nod and leave reluctantly. Harry goes to apologize but Ben silences him with a glare. Harry and Samuel head outside but end up getting into an argument as they are leaving, whisper yelling at each other about how this was the other’s fault.   
Ben straightened himself out and sat down. Ben’s display of dominance made Carlos stare at him uncomfortably turned on by the display of force from his boyfriend.  
“I’m sorry about that puppy,” Ben said gravely as their food arrived. Carlos shook his head smirking a little bit, playing footsie under the table.  
“Anyone ever tell you you’re really hot when you get mad?” Carlos’s voice dripping with something dark bordering on lust. Ben blinked, his whole face going red. He shook his head playing footsie back.  
“Has Carlos been a bad boy?” Ben smirked playfully taking a nibble of his food with something playful glittering in his eyes. Carlos’s breathing hitched and he couldn’t stop the flush on his face.  
“Absolutely rotten to the core.” Carlos breathed completely smitten as Ben winked at him.


	24. Forgiveness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things seem to be winding down with the group when Jay asks to talk with Carlos.

Things the next day at school were tense after the events at the restaurant. Samuel and Harry were still fighting but it seemed like they were less fighting over Ben and more so just squabbling like children over every little thing. Ben could see that this would probably be how things were until they graduated. Harry was like water, but Samuel was like oil. The two never really mix seamlessly. Harry used to be like oil to Ben but now he seemed to mellow out in a way. Thinking back it was most likely the break up that allowed Harry to realize how things had been. Maybe if this had been how Harry was all along, they wouldn’t have broken up. There was no point in dwelling on these facts as Ben was happy to be with Carlos. The two were like strawberries and chocolate, a classic combination that is perfect together. Like him and Carlos, they both are simple but together they just make something that much more magical. It wasn’t much of a surprise that everyone seemed to approve of their coupling, aside from exes and jealous friends.

It was later on in the next week just before lunch that Carlos received a text message from Jay. “Can we talk at lunch? Privately?” Jay’s text message read. Carlos took some time to reply, he was debating about whether this was really a good idea but honestly, he felt after talking to Belle, maybe now was the perfect time to talk to Jay. They needed to hash this out in all honesty because it still weighed on Carlos like a blanket that didn’t belong to him. It wasn’t too much of a burden, but it was always there and it wasn’t his. So he texted back agreeing to meet him reluctantly knowing there were better things he could be doing, like actually enjoying lunch, but he had to do this. It felt like the right time, especially with Jay getting help. 

When lunch rolled around Carlos grabbed a small lunch and waited for Jay. It took a little bit and he managed to get halfway through his smaller lunch before Jay came in. He didn’t bother getting lunch he just strolled over to Carlos who got up. Ben gently grabbed his hand but Carlos gave him a comforting nod and Ben let go. Ben wasn’t the controlling type, maybe the possessive type but not controlling. He let him go and the two strolled out to the tree that they had talked at before that was between the entrance and the parking lot. Jay took a shaky breath first looking like he had a lot he wanted to say but wasn’t sure where to start. “How are you and Ben doing?” He started with and Carlos couldn’t help but let out a slight chuckle.

“We’re doing good. He is everything I wanted for so long, being best friends’ kind of helped. How are you doing?” Carlos raised an eyebrow curiously looking up at the long-haired ex. His face was a mix of emotions that he couldn’t quite make out.

“I’m okay. I have a lot to work out before I think I’ll be walking back into the dating game personally.” He let out a heavy weighted sigh as he seemed to drop all pretense of taking this conversation casually. “I know I really hurt you. I just figured you deserved to know the whole truth of what was going on. I told you I have abandonment issues which is true. Ever since mom left, I’ve been feeling really clingy to people. You know how nothing is ever good enough for dad.” In fact, Carlos did know because his father believed that Carlos wasn’t good enough for him either. His father always pushed Jay to be more than he could possibly be, and it was exhausting. It took a long time for his father to accept the two were even dating so it isn’t much of a surprise that Jay would feel the pressure. “You know how my dad gets. I was scared to lose you because I couldn’t handle any more pressure from him. That paired with not wanting to be alone. I also started getting into doing some party drugs. Just for fun. It started the night of the party here and escalated. I was so twacked out on uppers that I wasn’t in the right headspace either. It all came together in a nasty mess when I found out you had picked Ben. I just couldn’t cope. I just wanted you back and something inside me snapped. I lost my mind. It isn’t an excuse. I’m not trying to get you to forgive me, I want you to know the whole story. You deserve to know it all because regardless I will always love you. Maybe not as your boyfriend anymore but platonically, like a brother. A brother you probably never wanted but a brother none the less.” Jay is sincere and honest the whole time never once giving hint at making anything up. Carlos laughs at the last sentence out of his mouth and smiles a bit. There he is. The Jay that went missing this whole time. The one he fell in love with and was good friends with too. It warmed his heart to know that he was doing better. 

“Look, I forgive you, Jay. I may not trust you for a while, but I do forgive you. I wouldn’t have forgiven you for any other reason, but I can see you have done everything to fix yourself and that matters. I love you, Jay, like the brother I never asked for.” He can’t help but bubble with laughter at this but continues anyway. “I just want you to be healthy and happy. You can come sit with us at lunch again because someone needs to deal with Samuel. If he keeps flirting with Ben, I might kill him.” Carlos can’t help but laugh again and now Jay is laughing too.

“I think me going psycho is enough for a lifetime. I’ll distract lover boy for you. You and Ben really are good together. I’m happy for you.” Jay leans in and kisses his forehead and Carlos hugs him a bit before they head into the lunchroom. Carlos takes his place next to Ben and Jay sits next to Samuel distracting him from Ben. Finally, things were starting to look good for the group of friends as Audrey and Evie announced they were getting promise rings. Harry was sitting with Gil, Uma, and Lonnie. Gil perched on Harry’s lap while Lonnie snuggled into Uma’s shoulder. Everyone in the lunchroom seemed finally content in their own way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will probably be the last. I've been trying to come up with a new story idea because I don't feel right not having a story to work on. If you have any story ideas let me know. Also, sorry for the slower uploads. I started back with college and it is a lot of work. <3


End file.
